Second Chances
by XxNormannoeyesxX
Summary: Shane and Mitchie were once inseparable but when he moved away their parting wasn't amicable now they're at college they have a second chance to reconnect but is it because they've missed what they had or is there an ulterior motive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This first chapter isn't the longest just fitting some of the ground work for the story. The chapters after this are longer and the drama starts in the next chapter.**

Mitchie's Prov

_Dream_

I was a hundred percent sure I was dreaming when I opened my eyes, firstly because I'd just been in the passenger seat of my mum's catering van that was doubling as a moving van today and now I was standing in my backyard and secondly because I was watching me when I was four years old playing on the swing that hung from the huge maple tree in the centre of my yard with…

"Shane!" My four year old self whined stopping the swing. "You have to!"

"Why?" He giggled pulling one of my pig tails teasingly.

"Shane Adam Grey!" I frowned. "Promise me!"

"O.k." He smiled. "I promise we'll be friends, forever." He pledged crossing his heart.

"Bestest friends." I corrected.

"Bestest friends." He smiled back at her…me.

I watched as they started goofing around being four years old the seriousness fading as quickly as it had come on, before the scene around me change now I was standing on a stage -my church's stage- and my younger self changed into a slightly older me.

I remembered this night I was nine or ten and this was the Christmas I did my very first solo. I smiled listening to my younger self finish.

"…Hark! The herald angels sing glory to the newborn King!"

I giggled as I watched her…me let out a sigh of relief it was over as I took a bow and ran off stage.

"You were great." Shane smiled widely before engulfing me in a huge bear hug. "I got you something." He smiled releasing me and brought out a small velvet box from his back pocket.

"What is it?" I smiled excitedly taking it out of his hand.

"An early Christmas present." He smiled as I opened the lid to find a small gold locket nestled in the velvet.

I knew what was in the little box before she…me had time to compliment it and the reminder had me touch where it was hung around my neck.

"Aww." I cooed. "It's gorgeous." I smiled taking it out of the box carefully.

"Look inside." He insisted.

I unfastened the little clasp and laughed out loud at the two pictures inside, one of me pulling a silly face and the other of Shane doing the same.

"My mum picked it out…sorry if you don't like it." He mumbled embarrassedly.

"Don't be silly." I smiled at him. "I love it you're like the best, best friend in the world." I smiled widely kissing him lightly on the cheek, making us both blush when we pulled away.

This dream was turning into more of a clip show of my past than a dream as the scene changed again and the Mitchie and Shane got slightly older again.

A twelve year old me stood looking at the building in front of her in horror, "Webber Junior High", "I don't wanna go in there." She said, voice panic striking.

"Relax, Mitchie. It's nothing to be scared about." Shane smiled.

"Its middle school, I've everything to be scared about what if I don't make friends or fit in or…" I started panicking and getting more high pitched.

"Mitch, only dogs can hear you now." Shane laughed before his tone became more serious, "I'll be here with you the whole way, you've nothing to be worried about." He promised taken my hand.

I remembered how that small gesture had made me feel ready to take on the world never mind just Junior High.

My heart gave out a painful longing beat as the background changed again…and I wished it didn't I knew this scene before sixteen year old me even spoke.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He smiled, both his hands covering her eyes. "Stand here." He instructed finally coming to a stop. "Keep your eyes shut."

"O.k." I smiled closing my eyes tightly.

I felt the tears begin to well up in my own eyes now, I knew what was coming and I couldn't stop myself from wanting it no matter how much it would hurt me when I woke up.

I watched as Shane took a huge calming breath before he found the courage to kiss sixteen year old me softly.

_End of Dream_

I jumped up out of my dream or flashback, making my mum jump.

"Are you o.k.?" My mum asked when she recovered.

"Fine." I lied. "Bad dream." That was slightly true.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't question me further on the subject and concentrated on the road in front of her letting me fall into a meditative state as I glanced out the window.

I should have been expecting these, the thoughts about Shane often came when something big was about to happen in my life; for example leaving for college. He'd been my safety net for so long, after he moved away and we grew apart I didn't think I could function without him, but I had managed and would continue to manage. It didn't stop me missing him though.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie's Prov

My mum managed to weave her catering van through the crowds to the main car park when we arrived on campus.

Berkeley had won out over the four other colleges I was accepted too, of course I knew one of the other schools would have been better for me emotionally at least considering Shane and I always planned to go here together but after going to all the open days this was the place I wanted to be. It had the most beautiful architecture, best views, was one of the top 20 schools, had the warmest weather and was closest to the beach.

Maybe he'll be here, I thought foolishly getting my hopes up.

"Is that Shane?" My mum's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I almost shouted in surprise looking out the window eagerly.

"I said, is that o.k.?" She repeated herself, given me a funny look.

"Oh." I sighed disappointedly before scolding myself mentally for being disappointed. "Is what o.k.?"

"I swear sometimes I think you leave this planet, Mitchie." She smiled at me. "I was saying you should go on to orientation and I'll drop the rest of your boxes to halls and then we can meet up there before I go home."

"Sounds good, thanks mum." I smiled kissing her on the cheek swiftly before hopping out of the van.

I shrugged my way through the crowds, head down trying to avoid eye contact with the students pushing flyers about clubs, teams and sororities in everyone's face till I made it to the check in desk.

I waited impatiently until it was my turn to sign in and get all the usual leaflets, maps and timetables. I turned around juggling all my bits of paper in a rush to let the next person have their turn, unfortunately organising my pile and walking was an impossible task if you only had two hands so I managed to drop everything. I rolled my eyes as I bent down to pull them all into a pile before I picked them up again. I scanned the area as I got up with them seeing if there was a place I could sit down and organise them better and read the important bits.

"Mitchie! Mitchie Torres?" A voice asked behind me.

I felt my eyebrows meet in the middle of my head in confusion as I turned around, who knew me here? Another reason Berkeley was so appealing no-one else from my high school was coming here.

I met his brown eyes for a millisecond before I was sure it was him, it would've taken me longer if I hadn't just been dreaming about him.

"Wow, it is you." He smiled in amazement. "I thought…"

My hand collided with his cheek interrupting him, sending us both into a speechless state of shock. Until I felt the intense anger I had the day he'd left, I didn't feel so speechless when the anger kicked in but we'd already got some attention from my action I didn't want to get more, so I walked away.

"Mitchie!" He called after me.

"Take a hint, Shane." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Mitchie." He said again-closer- as he grabbed my wrist forcing me to turn around. "I…I don't understand, what just happened?"

"I hit you." I stated obviously taken my wrist out of his hand. "And now I'm walking away from you, really Shane I don't remember you being this slow." I slated with a smile before turning away again.

"And I don't remember you being such a bitch." He snapped back holding me in place before looking guilty for saying it. "Wait, I didn't mean…"

"Yeah, well things have changed since you seen me last." I interrupted shaking him off again before looking for a quick escape and I found it in a large crowd exiting one of the buildings, I jogged into the crowd to loose him.

Jerk! I thought sourly as I stormed through the crowd. How dare he look all happy to see me? Like nothing happened? Eugh! Then he has the cheek to call me a bitch. He's lucky I walked away. As I continued to insult Shane in my head I stopped paying attention to where I was going and one of the leaflet pushers I'd managed to avoid earlier caught me.

"Hi!" The blonde preppy girl smiled handing me her flyer. I had to try and tear my eyes off her knee length yellow dress with daisies on it and her huge hair to look at what she'd given me. "We hope to see you at the Delta Nu rush party."

I smiled as politely as I could at her; I had no intention of joining any sorority and especially not one that made you dress as if you were a woman from the 50's and meant you had to be all bubbly and peppy 24/7.

"No chance, Brittany." A boy laughed loudly making the 50's girl frown and me turn around. He was the typical frat boy football player body, the spiked hair and wearing nothing but board shorts with his Greek letters painting across his chest and a sideways baseball cap. "She's _way_ too hot; to be joining you're stuck up, prude fraternity."

The preppy blond seemed to lose her prep around this obvious idiot and with a roll of her eyes turned on her heel and walked off, leaving me with him.

"I'm Christian." He introduced himself swinging his huge arm around me before taken the Delta Nu flyer outta my hand crumpling it and throwing it over his shoulder. "…and I'm happy to tell you I think you have all the assets…" He trailed off letting his eyes roam over my body. "…to join our…" He paused to point at his Greek letters. "…sister sorority Kappa Kappa Delta." He finished winking.

I felt my face scrounge up into a look that was a cross between disgusted and annoyed but before I could tell him what exactly he could do with his offer and for that matter his sleazy self, Shane appeared in front of us.

"Hey dude, do you have any idea what personal space is? Or are those words too big for you to understand?" He asked the frat lunk head condescendingly. "Because I think your invading her's, maybe you should back off." He said more intimidating than I ever thought Shane could be.

"Whatever dude." Christian frowned letting his arm fall away to his side, taken one last look at my "assets" -making me cross my arms to block his view- before walking off.

Shane was standing there with a huge proud smile when I looked back at him, which made me frown automatically.

"I had that under control." I frowned at him wiping that smile away quickly.

"Well, it looked like you needed my help." He frowned back at me.

"I didn't." I shot back instantly.

"Jeez, fine, I'm sorry I butted in." He sighed. "You just looked like you needed me to rescue you."

"I'm not _yours_ to rescue." I fired back at him, refusing to let the argument die like he was trying to do.

"Christ, Mitchie. I cannot win with you this day." He shouted frustratedly.

"No, you can't."

"So what? New look, new attitude?" He challenged.

"This isn't a new look, you would have known that if you'd bothered to stay in touch." I yelled at him before snapping my mouth shut and looking away from him.

When I found the courage I looked back at him to see why he was being so quiet, he was just staring at me awkwardly as if he was trying to figure out how to say something but when his eyes met mine he seemed to abandon that thought entirely. "So, do you at least still play?"

I felt my mouth pop open in disbelief and my eyes widen into an "are you joking me" expression, "No. I don't." I frowned annoyed and slightly disappointed, before walking away tears forming in my eyes. I really thought he was going to apologise or tell me he missed me at least.

I walked around a little to pull myself together before I made my way back to my room in the halls -it was easy to find now as this was my third time here to move my stuff up.

"Hey mum!" I called running up the stairs to catch up with her.

"Hey honey, how was orientation?"

"Fine." I answered avoiding eye contact with her. "None of the tours I want to go on are today so I have to wait till tomorrow." I elaborated for her before changing the subject. "Let me carry that for you." I insisted taking my guitar case out of her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie's Prov

"'Do you still play?'" I mocked him when my mum left. She had been putting off leaving I saw that in her eyes she knew something was up with me but I made it obvious I didn't want to talk about it.

Of course I had lied when he asked annoyed more than anything after all these years that's all he cared about not even an 'I missed you', well there was no way I was telling him I still played the guitar when he was the one that taught me…maybe I shouldn't have hit him though.

I should probably apologise next time I see him I thought putting the last of my toiletries away or at least try, it wouldn't be easy not because he wouldn't accept it as far back as I could remember Shane always accepted apologies gracefully unlike me. It was gonna be hard for me to control my temper around him even though I had been a little thrilled when he swooped in to help me with the fathead fraternity boy I couldn't shake my anger at him, he abandoned me – I didn't care how mellow dramatic it sounded he did. One day he's kissing me the next acting as if the kiss never happened then I have to find out from someone else he was moving.

"Ah." I winced at the stabbing pain in my hands breaking me out of my thoughts.

When I looked down I noticed for the first time how tightly my hand was clenched my anger rearing its ugly head again when I was lost in my thoughts but it was more than my nails digging into me that was causing the pain in my palm. I unclenched my fist parts of my fingers were stained red by the trickle of blood making a path using the lines in my palm to come from under my nail file that I forgot I was holding.

"Crap." I frowned dropping the nail file into sink and running the cold water over my hand.

I had the bleeding stopped when I heard the room door open.

"Hi." I smiled stepping out of the bathroom to greet my new roommate.

"Oh my…you're the girl that hit that guy in the quad." The short curly haired girl exclaimed excitedly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before extending my hand, "I prefer Mitchie."

Shane's Prov

"It's great to see you too Mitch." I muttered to myself as I studied my left cheek which still had her handprint on it in my bathroom mirror.

Bitch I thought sourly before I cringed away from the thought I didn't wanna see Mitchie that way, but still I mean who hits someone in front of well…everyone. Not that I probably helped, 'Do you still play?' I mocked myself in my head what sort of question was that to ask her after two and a half years? I thought sitting on one of the beds but before I could really think it all through more thoroughly the door opened and a pile of boxes walked in.

"Do you need help?" I offered taken the box on top of the pile to find the boy behind them.

"Thanks…wait you're that guy that got hit in the quad." The short dark curly haired boy exclaimed.

"Shane." I introduced myself with a sigh trying to get off the subject, looks like word travelled just as fast in college as it did in high school.

"Nate." He introduced himself quickly. "Dude I seen the whole thing, what did you say to that girl?"

"I think it was more what I didn't say to her." I muttered to myself setting down his box on one of the desks.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smiled. "So, which bed do you want?"

Mitchie's Prov 

Because of the first words out of Caitlyn's mouth I assumed she was going to be a mouthy gossip but I was wrong when she seen I wasn't prepared to talk about it she left it alone and instead asked me to help her move in.

We talked as we made multiple trips down to her Vauxhall Estate I found out she was from Nevada, was the youngest and only girl in her family, she was a huge sports fan especially football, she came here to major in law and she had been going steady for three years and her boyfriend was studying here too.

"You have to meet Nate." She smiled enthusiastically as we carried the last two boxes up the flight of stairs to our room. "I'm meeting up with him in the Student's Bar later, you should come…or not." She trailed off studying my face it must have given me away, the last thing I really wanted to see was a happy couple.

"No, I do want to…I mean I'd love to meet Nate." I stumbled over my words to reassure her. "It's just…"

"Has this something to do with the guy from this morning?" Caitlyn asked but not pryingly.

I nodded, "Sort of…well more like all my guy, couple problems have everything to do with him."

"Can I ask what happened?" She asked quietly before reigning in her curiosity, "You don't have to tell me, I'll mind my own business."

I smiled about to take her up on her second offer but something in me knew I could trust Caitlyn and it would be nice getting all the Shane stuff off my chest I hadn't confided in anyone about it before so I began to spill.

* * *

><p><span>Shane's Prov<span>

I found out Nate was a genuinely nice guy after I gave him a vague explanation about having a past with the girl that hit me he happily changed the subject about things I was more comfortable talking about until we hit the subject of relationships Nate was in a pretty serious one but he glazed over it quickly whether he didn't want to brag or because he saw how uncomfortable it made me I wasn't sure.

He'd left before I woke up the next morning a quiet early riser, I could live with that I thought as I stumbled into the shower. Half an hour later I noticed how late I was running so I pulled myself together as quick as I could and had breakfast on the go as I ran to the Greek Housing. Pledging Phi Sigma Phi was expected of you if you were a Grey man, it was a family tradition that dated the whole way back to the founding of the Greek house and one that I had been reminded of every day in high school. At first I thought it was a stupid tradition but seeing how excited my dad and granddad were about me pledging too and hearing all the crazy funny stories from their time in the fraternity I started getting excited about it too.

The Greek Housing was west of the main college building it was like a suburb street one long endless row of identical tan houses with their individual Greek letters in gold cut outs attached to the porch roofs.

There were a couple of stragglers going up the steps to the Phi Sig House when I finally found it. I followed them into the house and into a large dining room; the large oak table had been pushed up against the front wall of the room to make space for a bunch of wooden seats in the centre of the room, which were filling up fast so I grabbed the closest seat to me.

"Shane?" Nate's voice asked behind me.

I turned around at the sound of his voice and there he was in the seat behind me.

"Hey." I smiled at him before it faltered when I watched the confusion sweep across his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confusedly.

"I'm pledging…?" My answer came out like a question even though that's exactly why I was here.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah." I half chuckled at his expression. "Why?"

"Nothing it's just well…I heard a couple of guys talking yesterday and well it might not even be true but people were saying the guy that got hit…you." He smiled pointing out the obvious. "You sort of showed up…"

"Gentlemen." A loud and sort of familiar voice spoke over Nate drowning the last of his sentence out, "Welcome." The curiosity to find out why I knew the voice had me turn around; Nate could explain the rest to me later.

The boy speaking at the front of the room was leaning casually against the large oak table looking uncomfortable because of how brawny he was in a grey blazer suit with his Greek letters stitched in a darker grey on the lapel of his blazer. How did I know him? I thought concentrating on his face, obviously he was a football player but I wouldn't have played against him when I was at high school he was maybe two or three years older than me so…how?

"Oh no." My mutter came out the minute I realised why I knew him followed by a sinking feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Shane's Prov

"Crap." The word came out a bit loud making the person beside and in front of me look at me. "Sorry." I mouthed before sinking into my seat.

I took on the president of the fraternity I wanted to join, why didn't I pay more attention to the letters painted on his chest yesterday? This was not going to end well; I felt my stomach twist into uncomfortable knots there was no way I was getting in now I felt my heart rate pick up and a sweat began to dew on my forehead I was going to let everyone down…I was gonna be the only Grey man that wasn't a Phi Sig.

I had to time my breaths with his words just so I remembered to breathe and was thankful when he finished and I could finally get a drink of water when the other Phi Sig's brought them out.

Christian's Prov

I tried to search the crowds casually being as polite as I could to the hopeful pledges and brag enough about my fraternity, but I finally found him.

"I knew it was him." I muttered under my breath.

"Who?" Jason asked looking in the same direction.

"That..." I frowned casually gesturing to _him_ so I didn't make it obvious. "…is that little creep that showed me up in front of that girl yesterday."

"Dude, that's the guy that got bitch slapped in the quad yesterday." Jason smiled a little whether it was at my expense or his I didn't know.

"Well, that'll be two embarrassing things to happen him, gets nearly knocked out by a girl yesterday and gets thrown out of a fraternity house today." I smirked about to walk over to him, little jerk.

"Dude, hold up." Jason called grabbing my shoulder to pull me to a halt. "You can't not let him in just because you have a personnel vendetta." He reasoned.

"I can do whatever I want I'm the president." I mocked shaking him off me.

"Guys." Someone called making me turn around again.

"What?" I almost shouted turning around, frustrated I wanted to throw that dude out already.

"You'll never guess who's here to pledge, Kevin Grey's son."

"Obviously, he's here to pledge all Grey's are Phi Sigs." I frowned rolling my eyes.

"We must have forgotten there was a Grey pledging this year." Jason smiled politely at our frat brother making up for my behaviour. "Where is he? He should have some face time with our president."

"He's over there." Sam smiled pointing towards where I'd just been walking. "Talking to the short guy with curly hair."

Jason and I both looked to see the guy in question, and both had very different reactions.

"Aw you've got to be kidding me." I frowned while Jason split his sides laughing.

"Well, you said it yourself 'all Grey's are Phi Sigs'." Jason smiled pushing me towards him.

Shane's Prov

"Uh no, he's coming over here." I spoke anxiously. "I knew I should have just left."

"Relax Shane. He wouldn't make a scene in front of all these people." Nate reassured me.

"Welcome to the Phi Sig house, brothers." He smiled welcomingly when he was in within two feet of us. "I'm Christian, the president."

"Hi, I'm Nate Parker and this is Shane…"

"Grey." He smiled finishing Nate's sentence offering his hand first to Nate then to me.

"Your family is sort of a legend here." He smiled answering my confused expression.

"Wow, are you like Phi Sig royalty?" Nate laughed.

"Something like that." Christian chuckled. "We're glad to see Shane carrying on his family tradition. We're looking forward to seeing you guys tomorrow for the rush initiation."

I stood there in shock watching him walk away, no punches were thrown I wasn't thrown out…maybe I underestimated him.

Christian's Prov

I wasn't allowed to keep him out of my fraternity but we'd see if he could last initiation after all it was called hazing for a reason.

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, as you all know to join any fraternity there's a pledge challenge you have to complete, just a little test to show you have what it takes to be a Phi Sig."<p>

There was a mumble of excitement in the crowd, every guy that wanted to be a Phi Sig were always sure of themselves even Shane Grey seemed enthusiastic…he wouldn't be for long.

"Now every pledge has been assigned a "big brother"." Jason smiled stepping up beside me. "You're new brother will take you aside and give you your challenge we have one rule you don't disclose your challenge with any of your other pledge brothers just your new big brother and you have till the Winter break to complete them."

Shane's Prov

All the fraternity brothers standing around the sides of the room began to call out names then one by one they started disappearing to other rooms of the house. I was the last one left in the room when Nate's "big brother" introduced himself and they left it was just me and…

"I thought since your family's a legacy to the Phi Sig's then it would be good for me to be your "big brother"." Christian smiled.

I smiled back uncomfortably he was being nice and the guilt I felt was eaten me making me uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out catching him off guard.

"What?"

"For the other day I was sorta rude to you when you were trying to chat up Mitch…some girl in the quad."

"That was you?" He smiled amused. "I never even realised. Well no harm done it wasn't right for your "big brother" to try it on with your girl anyway." He smiled.

"She isn't my girl." I corrected quickly I could just imagine the ear bashing I'd get from her if I didn't correct him.

"Really?" He asked surprised. "It seemed like you knew her?"

"I do, I did…it's really confusing…anyway it doesn't matter."

His smiled understandingly, "Well time for your challenge." He smiled clapping his hands together. "The brothers let me in on the fact you were the guy who got bitch slapped at orientation, so we thought for your challenge you should get a date with the girl that hit you."

"Oh." I muttered my eyebrows knitting together.

"'Oh?'" He frowned in confusion. "The brothers and I thought this would be perfect for you; give you a chance to get back some of the respect she slapped out of you." He joked poorly.

"It's just…I don't think I can do it she's…was my best friend." I explained not bothered by the fact how much I sounded like a 5 year old girl.

"Well now she's the girl that showed you up in front of everyone…don't you want to carry on your family's legacy as a Phi Sig?"

I stared at him unsurely and confusedly, chewing the inside of my cheek.

"Well I suppose we could change your challenge." He started making me feel hopeful. "It will be a first though but considering you're a _Grey _I guess we could do that for you."

The way he said it made me feel awful like the only reason I was gonna get in was because of my name anyway and I didn't want to get in _that _way.

"No I'll do it." I interrupted quickly.

"Good." He smiled contently. "You can go now just let me know when you have it done."

It would be fine it was just a date, a movie and dinner no big thing…of course getting her to agree to it was gonna be the hardest part I thought worriedly.

* * *

><p><span>Mitchie's Prov<span>

"Did you find him today?" Caitlyn asked exiting our bathroom as I just stepped in the door. It had become a common question of hers since I told her I wanted to apologise to Shane for orientation.

"Nope." I answered shrugging my bag off my shoulder and tossing it into the corner before tossing myself onto my bed.

"You can't just keep putting it off, y'know." She frowned from under the towel wrapped around her head. "This is the third day."

"I'm not putting it off." I argued, looking up at the ceiling. "I just couldn't find him and I tried today…honestly." I added the last part sensing the scepticism in her silence.

"Sure you did." She giggled.

"I did I went to the housing office today they said they couldn't give me anyone else's address unless I was family."

"That was convenient." She giggled again.

"I _will_ apologise." I stressed. "Next time I see him." I added quietly.

"Uh huh." She mumbled unconvinced before shrugging the subject off and throwing my make up bag at me. "Get ready we're going out." She instructed.

I made a face, I didn't really want to go anywhere tonight, she sensed my mood and it made her frown.

"Mitchie." She complained. "You have to. We're just going to the Student's Bar, your not really gonna pass up the opportunity to meet Nate are you?" She pouted.

"Fine." I sighed pushing myself up right. "Give me five."

I was looking forward to meeting Nate person to person, Caitlyn had talked about him so much that I sort of already knew him. She'd been wanting to introduce us since the minute we crossed that line from strangers to friends but he'd been busy with fraternity stuff, I normally hated fraternity boys but I had a feeling Nate wasn't your stereotypical frat boy not if he was with Caitlyn anyway.

"So, where is the love of your life?" I smiled walking into the Student Bar.

"He's not here yet." Caitlyn shrugged. "We should go get a table." She suggested looking at the crowds making their way in behind us.

"Yeah, I'll gets us drinks and I'll come find you." I suggested.

"Get four, Nate's bringing a friend."

I eyed her accusingly, was she trying to set me up?

"Hey, I knew nothing about it until he texted saying he'd be a little late." She defended herself quickly before disappearing.

I frowned at myself as I made my way to the bar I believed she didn't know anything about the 'friend' but now I'd put ideas in her head.

"Hi, four soda's please." I ordered absently, while I tried to plan a way of leaving early once I'd met Nate, blind dates just weren't my thing I hated surprises.

"Here you are." The bartender smiled sliding the four glasses to me as I slid the money towards him. He chuckled when he saw me eye the glasses to see how I was going to juggle all four.

"I'll come back for the other two." I smiled embarrassedly at him picking up two.

"Hey, are you Caitlyn's friend?" A voice asked behind me.

"Mitchie." I smiled turning to face the questioner. It was a guy just a little taller than me with dark curly hair and huge brown eyes, exactly how Caitlyn described him. "You're Nate, right?" I smiled putting down the glasses to shake his hand.

"Yep that's me." He smiled friendly. "I suppose Caitlyn's been bending your ear about me." He laughed shaking my hand.

"Just a little." I giggled back.

"We're just sitting over there." He smiled lifting two of the glasses and handing them to me before picking up the other two and pointing out a table in the corner where Caitlyn sat across from…Shane.

"Oh no." I gasped in shock.

Nate turned back to face me quickly a look of concern on his face, "What's wrong?"

I smiled back idiotically, embarrassed, "Nothing I forgot…something, I'll be right behind you."

"Sure…o.k." He smiled back taken off towards the table.

Crap, crap, crap, crap.

Shane's Prov

"Ta da." Nate smiled putting two glasses in front of Caitlyn and me, then moving to sit beside Caitlyn and put his arm around her.

"Where's Mitchie?"

Her name had me choking on my drink making them both look at me funny.

"She's said she'd be right down." Nate answered her first before turning to me, "Are you o.k. dude?"

"Yeah." I nodded using my shirt sleeve to wipe around my mouth. "Mitchie?" I asked in case I heard wrong, hoping I'd heard wrong.

"She's my roommate." Caitlyn smiled. "You'll love her, she's so much fun."

"Um...and her names Mitchie I mean it's not like a nickname or anything?" I asked hopefully.

They both gave me funny looks.

"No, that's her name unusual isn't it?" Caitlyn smiled. "She was called after her dad's favourite actress, Mitchie…"

"Mitchie De La Motte." I interrupted. "She stared in silent movies."

"Yeah, that's her. Wow." Caitlyn smiled impressed. "Movie buff?"

"Something like that." I tried to sound casual while inside I was having a mini panic attack. Yes, I had to talk to her about a couple of things as well as try to do my rush challenge but not tonight god knows I needed to get myself together to talk to her at all. "Where is she?" I asked casually.

"She's over there the brunette at the bar with the red top." Caitlyn smiled pointing her out to me.

Our eyes met at the same time the panic attack I was having inside was clear on her face before she turned back to the barman, well at least she wasn't angry this time.

"I'm going to go introduce myself." I smiled not missing the excited look Caitlyn threw Nate as I got up from my seat to leave. She was trying to set Mitchie up, if I hadn't been Nate's roommate that might have bothered me I thought stupidly.

Mitchie's Prov

"Please." I begged hopelessly.

"I can't serve you alcohol if you have no I.D, sorry love." The bartender apologised.

"I'll not be able to make it through this night, if I don't have some liquid courage." I moaned to myself.

So, I might have lied to Caitlyn earlier, I wanted to apologise the next time I seen Shane but I knew I couldn't not because I was angry with him –I was still angry just not as angry as I was the first day I seen him- but because I was nervous around him I wasn't sure if I could form a coherent sentence around him never mind apologise without saying something wrong or didn't mean.

"Mitchie?"

I felt myself tense up physically at the sound of his voice, and the butterflies started when he pulled out the stool beside me and sat down.

"No quick jibes today?" He smirked jokingly trying to break the tension.

I shook my head unable to speak, my mouth was dry nerves done this to me I lifted one of the glasses in my hands and took a gulp.

"You weren't this quiet the first day we met." He smiled.

"Which time? Here or the day in pre-school you nearly ran me over with the bike?" I smiled but then our grins both faltered at the reminder we'd been strangers to each other for a while and the reason behind that made the atmosphere uncomfortable again.

"I wouldn't have come if I knew you were Caitlyn's roommate. I don't want to make things awkward for you here." He mumbled apologetically.

It was easier to hate him when I didn't remember how much of a nice guy he was.

"Don't worry about it, we might as well get used to being around each other it looks like you're pretty tight with Nate and Caitlyn now too." I tried to smile –still made friends easily that used to irritate me.

"Well this is going a lot better than I thought it would." He laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah." I muttered uncomfortably looking at the bar before looking at him again. "I'm sorry about what happened at orientation, I was just…surprised."

"You were angry." He corrected.

"A little bit." I giggled uncomfortably.

There was a never ending lull in the conversation before he spoke again.

"We should hang out, talk about…that." He muttered nervously.

"Sure." I tried to smile comfortingly to make him relax –protecting and making him feel better used to be an action reflex obviously it hadn't left me-, it worked he smiled back but the hopeful glint in his eyes made me feel like I had to make something clear. "Just hang out though…not a date."


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie's Prov

When we returned to the table and explained to Caitlyn and Nate how we already knew each other they seemed to get a kick out of it and spent the rest of the night laughing at our expense about the orientation incident.

I swore when I woke up from another flash back dream, Caitlyn was still laughing in her sleep about the coincidence. I frowned across the room at her, her body was shaking with her giggling I wasn't even sure if she was actually asleep but when her giggling stopped and her even breaths filled the room I had my conformation. I looked at the clock on the desk between our beds it was only half six in the morning but I knew I couldn't go back to sleep.

This dream was different to the ones I'd been having since I got here -I linked their occurrence to his presence- it wasn't a flash back I wanted reminded of –none of them were if I was being honest the reminders just hurt- but this one was painful on its own, it had been the day after we kissed for the first –and last- time, nervous already about what it all meant I walked to his house like normal to walk to school with him but when I got there he'd already left. The nerves tried pulling me into a panic attack but I'd fought them putting it down to me running late and because of that I couldn't go looking for him until lunch time. I went to our spot in the courtyard he wasn't there waiting for me like he normally did the nerves started again and this time there was no way of fighting them I searched the entire courtyard frantically before I found him with a group of guys I hadn't even seen him talk to before but Shane had always made friends easily I walked towards them guessing –hoping- he'd got caught up talking to them on his way out to meet me. He looked up as I was walking towards them I'd went to smile and wave but he'd looked away not embarrassedly just like he'd been staring at an empty space then excused himself from his group turned and walked back into the school. I remembered how the nerves took a back seat to my hot headiness as I followed him we'd been friends too long for him to blow me off just because of a stupid kiss…well it hadn't been stupid to me but I'd lie if he wanted me too.

"Shane!" I'd called after him, once, twice, three times before he'd stopped.

He turned around and looked at me as if it was some big chore like I was putting him out. We looked at each other in silence before I couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on?" I'd demanded.

"Nothing." He shrugged off as if we were strangers to each other.

"Why didn't you wait for me this morning?"

"I didn't want to be late."

I couldn't argue with that I had been running late no need for both of us to have been tardy, "Do you wanna hang out after school?" I'd asked pathetically.

"I can't." He'd answered bluntly going to turn away from me again.

"Shane." I'd almost yelled in frustration gripping the back of his shirt to stop him.

"What?" He'd matched my tone and when he turned around to face me –forcing me to let go- his eyes were full of hate and annoyance.

I felt myself back down feeling hurt and small under his stare, "Look, if this is about what happened…" I started my voice weak but he interrupted.

"Nothing happened." He said harshly, something in his eyes and tone made it seem like he was daring me to disagree.

I'd bit my lip to stop it quivering and looked past him to blink away the tears I felt forming before looking back at him, "Fine, nothing happened." I conceded angrily glaring back at him.

"Fine." He'd frowned back at me.

"Fine." I'd repeated mocking his tone.

Of course it hadn't been 'fine' and I found myself outside his house that night wanting an explanation, so we kissed…so it had meant more to me than to him it didn't matter I'd bury my feelings if it would make everything go back to normal. I jumped his porch steps and knocked his mum greeted me and invited me in. The house had smelt wrong, I remembered that part clearly it smelt cardboard-y and dusty like things had been moved and the dust unsettled, the hall walls where family photos hung were empty and a couple of cardboard boxes some full some empty were crowding the doorways to the living room and kitchen.

"Sorry about the mess." She'd apologised. "Moving is beginning to be a burden, I know Shane will be happy you're here to help him pack he's been complaining since he got home, he's upstairs." She smiled stepping over the boxes into the kitchen.

"Moving?" I'd choked out after her.

Her head appeared around the door again, "To Texas." She spoke as if I should have already known before disappearing again.

I'd stood there stuck to the ground her words sinking in one by one, I felt my throat close up and the tears and sobs threatening to break free but then something else hit me an intense flame of anger busted inside me and I'd marched upstairs.

"You're moving." I'd yelled busting into his room -he'd jumped nearly four feet in the air a reaction I probably would have found funny under happier circumstances- I didn't give him time to speak. "You're moving three states away. Is that why you were being such an ass today at school? Were you even going to tell me?" I kept yelling at him. "I can't believe I was worried about losing you just because of some kiss that seems to have meant little to nothing to you…y'know I was actually starting to think I'd done something but then I remembered it was _you_ that kissed_ me_ not the other way around. I'm glad you're moving because I _hate_ you Shane Grey, I never want to speak to you again." I'd yelled slamming his bedroom door and running out of the house.

And that was it that was the last thing I'd said to him, I avoided him at school and the following week at school when he wasn't there to avoid I knew he was gone.

My eyes snapped open and I had to take a deep breath reliving it again in my mind was almost as hard as living it, there was so many emotions fighting to be front and centre in my mind, sad because of how I left it, anger because he'd left me and ridiculous because it was all so long ago and now Shane and I had a second chance…to be friends. I just needed to let go.

Shane's Prov

I only grasped her words and how that affected my challenge when we returned to the table, it wasn't so surprising I didn't catch on right away when I thought about it Mitchie had that affect on me since we were kids, when she spoke you were able to forget most things the affect was a bit more overwhelming since we hadn't talked in years and more so again when you were relieved she wasn't hitting you.

I'd spent most of our night just staring at her smiling when she smiled, smiling wider when she laughed; she seemed like the same girl I had to leave behind of course I couldn't really get into a whole interrogation to see if she was definitely the same girl not with Caitlyn and Nate laughing at us most of the night plus it would probably be better if we were alone to get into anything like that…not on a date though she'd made that part clear I frowned to myself. What could I do about that though? I didn't blame her for that after all I did sort of…technically ditch her I was just glad she agreed to hang out with me at all but of course that still left me with the problem of the challenge.

"That's it!" I shouted without thinking sitting up straight in my bed wakening Nate.

"Wh..what?" Nate asked disoriented looking over at me.

"Sorry, it's nothing Nate go back to sleep."

I'd bluff a date with Mitchie; if we grabbed dinner while we were hanging out it would look like a date to anyone on the outside without it actually being one and I'd get into the fraternity and wouldn't be hurting Mitchie or anything she wouldn't even have to know and we could still hang out.

I waited until 10 before I rang her, no need to wake her up from what I could remember she wasn't really a morning person.

"_Hello?_" She sounded oddly awake for this time in the morning.

"Hey, it's Shane. I didn't wake you, did I?" It didn't sound like it but it was polite to ask.

"_No, I've been up since six." _She sounded a little embarrassed –I didn't get why. "_What's up?"_

"I was thinking we should meet up today, y'know to talk."

"_That sounds good. Just give me a time and place._" She sounded enthusiastic, which was a good sign.

"I was thinking we could get dinner at that little Bistro on the south end of campus, I'll pick you up at 7?"

She was silent for so long it started making me feel uncomfortable.

"Mitchie?"

"_Uh…I dunno Shane that sounds like a date._"

"No, a date would be dinner then a movie, we're not going to see a movie therefore it won't be a date." I disagreed jokingly.

"_I don't think so, Shane._"She laughed. "_How about we met at the coffee shop beside the Students Bar at lunch time?" _

I rolled my eyes a little getting coffee wasn't going to count as a date but it could be a stepping stone plus we really needed to talk, "It's a date." I laughed before hanging up.

Mitchie's Prov

I practically skipped to the coffee place I was glad Shane called to arrange for us to hang out; this was my chance to get my feelings in check and leave the past behind me.

"Mitchie!" Shane called from a table in the back corner making everyone look up from their own conversations to stare at us.

I joined him embarrassedly as everyone returned to their conversations, "Subtlety, you should look that up."

He smiled crookedly at me -and I felt my heart melt I loved that smile- pushing one of the cups he had in front of him towards me. "I just got you plain black coffee, I wasn't sure…"

"Black's great." I smiled reassuringly reaching for the sugar packets in the centre of the table.

It was quiet for a while, while he sipped at his coffee and watched me pouring the five packets of sugar into mine he had his eyebrow raised after the third packet went in but I ignored him until I was finished.

"What?" I asked smiling at his expression before taken a sip.

"Enough sugar there Mitch?" He smirked then a different look took its place. "Is it o.k. if I call you Mitch?" He asked nervously.

I had to giggle I couldn't stop myself, "Of course, your nickname still stuck with me even after you left."

When I realised what I'd said I grabbed my cup and took a drink trying to hide myself behind it with no success. I could still see him and I watched his mood change when my words sunk in this time it was a look I recognised from the first day we met here apology mixed with some regret and a little awkwardness, his lips moved as if he was going to say something then he abandoned the thought just like the first day and tried to hide behind his cup…that frustrated me.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I demanded frowning at him.

He almost choked in surprise at the change in my tone, "Keep doing what?" He asked innocently when he cleaned himself up.

"You keep almost saying something then you don't." I frowned annoyed. "You just hide behind coffee cups or stupid questions."

He genuinely looked confused and that annoyed me more.

"Eugh!" I almost growled. "Just forget it." I frowned angrily picking up my bag to leave.

"Mitch, wait." He asked standing up and reaching across the table to stop me. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno, I guess I just can't move on…from the past." I frowned hopelessly.

"Wasn't that the point of today?" He asked. "Sit please and we'll talk about it promise no more hiding 'behind coffee cups or stupid questions'." He smiled that crooked smile mocking me which rendered me incapable of doing anything else but what he asked me to do.

It was silent for a while, I wasn't going to be the first to break it chances were my temper was going to rear its ugly head again while we were talking about this and unless he wanted more anger on top of my hissy fit…well, I needed him to start so I had time to keep myself under control so I sat waiting my eyes on his face I could read him like a book –a gift that both annoyed and pleased me because it hadn't left me- I'd know if he wasn't saying something while we were talking about it.

"O.k. so the day we kissed…" He began but I cut him off.

"I know what happened that day skip to the next day please." I interrupted looking away when he tried to study my face. That was one day I didn't need reminded of I'd dreamt about it every night for a year after he'd left and now he was back in my life it also had been one of the most reoccurring flash back dreams and because of that my emotions were already all over the place and my mood swings didn't need anymore fuel.

"But you don't know why I'd planned that day…it was to tell you I was moving." He carried on when I didn't meet his gaze after a while.

"But you didn't." I pointed out harshly.

"Is this new need to argue connected to the new look?" He snapped back.

It was silent for a while letting me notice for the first time that we were leaning over the table towards each other trying to stare each other down. I gave up first taken a deep breath as I leant back into my seat.

"Sorry." I apologised. "I promise to behave now." I smiled trying to break the tension by crossing my heart like I was 8 again.

It worked he smiled back, "I'm sorry too."

"So, why didn't you tell me that day?" I asked my anger taken a back seat to my curiosity allowing me to be polite.

"I kissed you." My favourite smile lit up his face as he said the words and I felt myself smile in response as well at the memory. "And I knew I couldn't tell you because I was finally ready to accept that I was in love with you."

His words knocked the breath out of me my heart flat lined and then picked up double its normal speed; I felt my eyes bug out of my head almost like a cartoon character and my jaw dropped.

He stared at me wordlessly smiling my smile looking at me as if he still felt that way for me, then as if my blinking for the first time since he said the words pulled him out of some trance he looked away but not before I seen a trace of embarrassment…he got over it seconds later and started again, "That night I decided it would probably be best if we forgot about it make me moving away easier on both of us...I was mainly being selfish though." He confessed with a smile.

"So, you started ignoring me the next day hoping I'd forget…_everything_?"

He frowned a little, "I know it was stupid and I was a little glad you didn't let it drop otherwise I dunno how I would have told you I was leaving."

"Technically you didn't tell me, your mum did." I corrected making him pull a face.

"Well, if she didn't I would have although I'm not sure you would have let me get a word in that night." He smiled mockingly.

I stuck my tongue out at him before agreeing with him, "I was sort of horrible to you that night." I conceded. "I always regretted what I said to you."

"You're not the only one with regrets." He whispered not expecting me to hear but I did and waited for him to explain. "I always thought maybe I should have tossed that thought of protecting us and just made the most of our last week together or at least tried to make amends before I left."

"It was probably better you didn't." I said quietly hoping he didn't take it the wrong way but when he looked up obviously hurt I rushed to explain myself. "I mean it would probably hurt more when you left if we did start…" Thinking about us being a couple still sent waves of emotions through me that I couldn't allow myself to feel again so I definitely couldn't say it out loud. "…we made up." I choose instead.

"Maybe." He didn't sound convinced.

I had to change the subject quickly, "Why didn't you call or email after you left?"

"I tried I started a couple of emails to you but I didn't think you wanted me to contact you so I never sent them."

"I did tell you I never wanted to speak to you again." I allowed.

It was quiet for a while he'd given me the answers to most of my questions and I was just taken everything in and trying to push the one other question I wanted to ask out of my mind entirely while he sipped at his coffee thoughtfully probably contemplating our discussion too.

"Do you think, if I hadn't been moving a week after we kissed we would have…"

"Y'know you haven't changed a bit." I smiled casually cutting him off as if I didn't realise he'd been talking.

I couldn't have him voice the one question I was trying to beat out of my head it would only open that door wider and it was bad enough that door was ajar because I was finally letting go of the anger that had blocked those feelings. Plus he really hadn't changed physically at least, still had the casual styled messy dark hair with the long fringe, the wide chocolate brown eyes, his natural tan skin in conjugation with his dark hair and eyes still made him look as if he could be from Italy or any part of the Mediterranean the only difference I could see was his upper body it was more muscular but it had been getting there before he'd left so obviously he was still big into sports and working out.

I was scared when I looked up to meet his gaze again he'd try to repeat himself but he was smiling something in his eyes told me some of it might have been down to relief – relieved not to have gotten an answer to his question maybe?

"Compared to you." He smiled back teasingly.

"What do you mean by that?" I challenged.

"The whole new look." He smiled waving his hand up and down me.

"You've really been down on my "new" look since I got here, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." He smiled reassuringly. "I just never thought you'd get rid of your fringe for a side one or I'd ever see you wear make up or you'd ever willingly wear skirts or skinny jeans or dresses you used to be very tight with your baggy jeans if I remember correctly."

"Don't you like the new me?" I pouted jokingly.

"Course I do, it's just different." He smiled.

"Remember it's only different to you I've looked this way for a while."

"That's true." He smiled.

I was happy he didn't have a follow up question like "how long have I looked like this" because it had been part of my Shane de-tox during the first month after he'd left.

Shane's Prov 

We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up; we filled each other in on our families, she caught me up on what I'd missed at school, I was surprised to find out it was more than her looks that had changed after I'd left she'd became more involved in school she had been in the drama club and glee club, on every dance committee, she was home-coming queen and a cheerleader as well as being captain of the swim team I started to feel as if I were holding her back when I was there. After I was finished asking her questions about her whole high school career, showing more interest than I should have in who she took to all her dances and who was crowned home-coming king when she was queen, but when she kept using words like friends I felt stupidly better, she began asking me about Texas only pulling faces a couple of times if I suggested something in Texas was better than in California.

It was almost dinner time when I was sure I'd caught her up on everything that happened in the past 2 and a half years of my life.

"Wow, look at the time." I laughed at how caught up we'd gotten, getting lost in our own little world just like the old days.

She laughed with me.

"Do you want to get dinner somewhere?" I suggested.

She pulled the same awkward unsure face as she had last night at the Student's Bar and I knew immediately what was coming. She shook her head before looking up through her eyelashes apologetically at me, "I don't think that would be the best idea." She smiled lopsidedly. "Best to leave today on a high?" She suggested.

I beat back a worried frown and managed a smile, "Sure, maybe we could hang out again tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." She smiled gathering her things before leaving.

I let out a small sigh when she left this whole initiation challenge was proving more difficult than I thought it was going to be, she was not making this easy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Just wanted to say a quick thank you for sticking with this story so far and for everyone adding it to their story alerts and favourites already I really appreciate it! And a BIG THANK YOU to CandyHardyCenaHale for my first review. Please review I like getting them! lol x**

Mitchie's Prov

After our talk things had been going well with Shane and I, my anger at him had slowly faded away when I'd realised his attitude before he left was only out of his best intentions. But with the anger gone that only left the feelings I had for Shane the moment he took my hand reassuringly the first day of middle school, which opened up a world of complications, one side of me wanted to pick up from where we left it the night before I found out he was leaving whereas the other side, the realistic side of me thought maybe it was the best thing to leave that almost relationship in the past and just savour our re-blooming friendship. Of course my more rational realistic side's voice was drowned out when I was alone with him –teen hormones thank god I only had two more years with them- so I came up with a way to keep my rational voice front and centre in my mind, _never_ be alone with him. It was a simple plan and easily kept to after our talk there was no real need for us to be alone and after a couple of _group_ hangs, and numerous chants against my teen hormones it felt like Shane and I were on the road to being the best friends we were when we were five.

"C'mon girlie." Caitlyn knocked on the bathroom door just before I opened it. "Damn." She smiled when she seen me in the dress she'd leant me for tonight.

"You too." I complimented.

"Thank you." She giggled twirling so the tassels of her dress swirled out around her.

Caitlyn had talked Shane, Nate and myself as well as a few others from her class to go to a Latin dancing club being opened tonight by her aunt and uncle, she also thought we had to dress the part so she cut out of her afternoon lecture early to go by her aunt's club to borrow a couple of outfits.

Shane's Prov

"I can't believe you talked me into going to some dancing club." I frowned at Caitlyn as we all walked into the club together. "I suck at dancing."

The lights were dimmed when we entered the club only the blue floor lights shone brightly, Latin music was blasting all around us and the smoke machines were creating a light fog around the ankles of the dancers. The club seemed to be in full swing already only most of the crowd weren't converging on the bar like most clubs they were on the dance floor which took up most of the floor apart from the space the bar itself and two rows of tables and chairs pushed against the back wall took up.

"You were a good dancer in our pre-school pageants." Mitchie teased making Caitlyn and Nate laugh.

I threw her an evil look, "First round on you, Mitch." I suggested smiling when Caitlyn and Nate smiled and agreed enthusiastically making Mitchie sigh and make her way through the crowd to the bar with Caitlyn while Nate and I went to get a table.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you warm?" I asked Mitchie across the table.<p>

"What?" She shouted over the music turning around from watching Caitlyn and Nate on the dance floor. It had been clear from the last two songs that Nate did not have the Latin rhythm like Caitlyn.

"Aren't you warm?" I shouted again pointing at her coat, I hadn't even seen her unzip it a little since we got in and it felt like 60oC with all the bodies in here.

"Yeah, but the dress Caitlyn borrowed for me…it's a little revealing." She said embarrassedly.

"Let me see." I asked interestedly.

"No way." She laughed.

I moved to the seat beside her and pretended to undo her zip myself, "C'mon let me see." I laughed.

"No." She giggled trying to grab my hands.

When she squirmed enough and finally trapped my hands in both of hers she was practically sitting on my knee our faces inches apart as she looked up from under her lashes out of breath but still a little excitement shone in her eyes. Wait wasn't there music a minute ago I tried to remember but could only concentrate on her eyes I raised my hand to push back her side fringe so I could look into both of them but someone interrupted with a loud over-dramatic throaty cough.

We looked up and separated instantly I felt robbed of my moment with her so I looked up with a frown.

It was a guy all his features suggested he was Latin American from his dark curly hair that was slicked back into a pony tail to his tan skin and was dressed as a professional Latin dancer with the unbuttoned shirt and very tight black pants. Then he opened his mouth and proved me right.

"Excuse me." He apologised in thickly accented English. "I am Lucas, Caitlyn's cousin." He introduced himself shaking both of our hands. "I was just wondering if you'd like to dance?"

"Sorry, but your really not my type." I joked but he looked confused so obviously it was wasted.

"Sure." Mitchie smiled enthusiastically.

I watched her stand up to take off her coat a little hurt, what had that moment been before to her? I'd thought…but when I seen how she was dressed underneath her coat I soon forgot how to think. She was wearing an electric pink knee length halter neck dress that hugged her every curve leaving her back bare and had a thigh high slit on one side exposing one of her incredibly long tan legs.

"Shane?" Mitchie called over the music making me tear my eyes off her body and look at her, she gave me a strange look before speaking again, "Can you keep an eye on my things?" She asked.

But they didn't stick around for my answer as he pulled her out into the middle of the dance floor.

"Sure, that's all I'm good for tonight I guess." I mumbled after them anyway.

I kept my eyes on them as he twirled her and held her –unnecessarily- close as they moved around the dance floor to the beat of the music even when Caitlyn and Nate returned to the table I acknowledged them with a small nod but couldn't stop my eyes darting back to the dance floor to watch them.

"Pfft, look at that guy." I sneered out loud as he got too handsie _again_ and Mitchie grabbed his hand to stop him from grabbing her ass.

"Jealous, Shane?" Nate laughed.

"No." I objected too quickly making Nate laugh harder.

I couldn't be jealous if I was jealous, that would mean I liked her and I couldn't like her not until this whole fraternity thing was taken care of, it would be too confusing.

"Well then what's wrong?" He challenged smiling slyly.

"He's just all over the place; I could dance better than that."

"Prove it." He smiled.

"I don't have to prove anything." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Chicken." Nate laughed.

"I'm not a chicken." I frowned.

"Bwaaak Bock." He laughed making chicken noises and mimicking chicken wings.

I felt my frown deepen as his actions dented my ego, "Fine." I hissed getting out of my seat. "I'll prove it." I announced before marching towards them on the dance floor.

"Hey Fabio, mind if I cut in?" I yelled over the music tapping him on the shoulder.

"Pardon…"

"Shane, what…"

But by the time both of them started their sentences I had already manoeuvred my way between them and had her in my arms.

At first she was as stiff as cardboard surprised by my cutting in, but then she loosened up as we took over the floor I wasn't the best dancer in the world but together we worked perfectly keeping our steps in time with the Latin beat. But then the music changed it was a little faster, hotter…romantic even. The couples around us began pressing up against each other doing steamier moves while we both hesitated in the middle of them, she looked at me then at our seats thinking she was reading my mind but I saw _Fabio_ about to converge on us seeing our uncomfortable stances making me frown.

"You're not making me dance on my own are you?" I frowned playfully.

"I…I…"

But she didn't get a full sentence out because I'd already pulled her close to me so she was pressed against me I let my hands slide down her arms to her hands to move them so they were wrapped around my neck before dipping her back. After that I had no idea where the steps came out of –maybe I was part Latino- but we were moving just as fast, fiery and suggestively as the other couples around us finishing with her sliding her leg up mine to wrap it around me while I dipped her back once again.

We stayed like that for a moment even when the music changed, with her leg wrapped around me and my hand on her exposed back and thigh faces inches a part excitement lighting up our faces.

"Well…" I started breathlessly.

"That was…interesting." She was just as breathless.

"Interesting." I agreed smiling.

"W-o-w." Caitlyn interrupted snapping us out of our own little world and had both of us fixing ourselves so we were more appropriately standing beside one another. "You lied." She shot at me.

I looked at her confusedly; it was hard to remember that I'd been talking to anyone but Mitchie tonight.

"You told us you sucked." Nate helped me out.

"I do, usually." I whispered the last part looking at Mitchie.

* * *

><p>After the night at the club, I felt odd when I was around Mitchie and didn't fully understand why until Nate walked into our room the following Wednesday with a triumphant smile.<p>

"What did you do?" I asked immediately suspicious.

"I just completed my pledging test I am officially a Phi Sig."

I couldn't see the expression on my face but I knew it wasn't one of celebration when he looked a bit annoyed and confused.

"Aren't you gonna welcome your new Phi Sig brother?" He asked a little put out I wasn't celebrating obviously he thought I'd beat him to it.

"Actually I'm not a Phi Sig yet."

And just as I said the words reality kicked in, I knew what was making me feel weird. I grabbed a clean shirt and pair of pants and got changed as Nate reassured me I'd get in no problem before I jogged towards the Phi Sig house.

"Is Christian here?" I asked a couple of guys lounging around the hall way as I wandered into the house.

"I'm here." He smiled walking up behind me.

"I need to talk to you, about my pledging trail thing." I rambled nervously.

"We can talk in the kitchen." He smiled gesturing to the door behind me.

I followed him in, there must have been a party here last night the kitchen was a mess and there was a few boys tidying up when we went in.

"Pledges out." Christian instructed as if he were talking to dogs and they left without a word.

I made a face, when I got in…_if_ after this I got in no-one would be talking to me like that.

"So, did you get your date?" He asked.

"Not exactly." I confessed.

"'Not exactly'?" He asked.

"Well, no I haven't." I cleared up for him.

"Oh." He frowned, he even sounded a little disappointed.

"It's just things have started to get a little confusing, me and this girl have a past and it turns out that past might be in our present." I tried to explain but I was probably only confusing him more.

"Shane, I don't understand what it is you're asking me to do?"

"I think I need a different trail." I muttered nervously.

"Oh, because of your past with this _girl_?" He asked.

I nodded.

"And this past that's creeping back into your present, it was romantic in some way, yes?" He asked.

I nodded again, "How did you know?"

"I can read people easily, plus a few of the brothers seen you and her at the Orchid Lounge said you and her really lit up the dance floor they would have swore it was a date if they hadn't seen brother Nate and his girlfriend with you's."

"It could have been a double date." I mumbled.

"But it wasn't, because you're just after telling me you haven't had any sort of date with her." He smiled triumphantly.

Damn it.

"Shane I honestly don't see a problem, if you like this girl then take her on a real date it'll still count as you doing your pledge dare." He smiled reassuringly.

Mitchie's Prov

After our dance it was stupid of me to believe there was any part of me that thought being with Shane was a bad idea, but I still wasn't sure I wanted to put myself on that vulnerable ledge again so I hid like the coward I am refusing to let myself be alone with him.

_Ring! Ring!_

I looked at the caller I.D and cringed a little, just his name was lighting up the screen and I was still getting excited butterflies in my stomach.

"Hi." I tried to sound casual.

"_Hey Mitchie_." He sounded more serious than usual as he rushed through the pleasantries. "_Can we hang out today?_"

"Sure, Caitlyn and I were just talking about getting lunch do you wanna…"

"_No, Mitch_." He answered abruptly. "_Sorry_." He apologised quickly. "_I was thinking it could just be us two today…do you realise it hasn't just been us two hanging out in a while?_"

I had noticed –I went to extreme lengths to keep it that way- I was hoping he hadn't though.

"_So?_" He pushed.

I sighed quietly unable to think of a reason besides telling him the truth but came up empty, "Sure, just say when and where."

* * *

><p>I was nervous as I walked from my dorm room to the benches in the quad where he wanted us to meet, nervous about being alone with him what I might say because we were alone together…but I took comfort in the fact that my hormones wouldn't be as hot-wired as they were the night we were at the club there would be no romantic fast paced music or hot steamy dancing.<p>

He was waiting for me pacing up and down the length of the bench impatiently I thought until I got closer and he started sitting then getting up, then sitting and getting up to pace he was nervous.

"Shane?" I interrupted his muttering to himself that I didn't quite catch.

"Mitchie!" His voice went up an octave in surprise as if this meeting hadn't been pre-arranged before he collected himself. "I mean…hi Mitch." He smiled hugging me.

I felt myself melt into him more than I should as he hugged me, so it was time for me to pull myself together.

"You sounded really serious on the phone, what's up?" I asked pulling away from him; it would be easier to think coherently if I put some space between us.

"Um…why don't we sit down?" He suggested making me instantly nervous.

We sat down on opposite ends of the marble bench and there was an awkward lull that seemed to live on for endless minutes, it hadn't been like this between us since we made up and soon I couldn't take it anymore.

"So?" I pushed.

"So…" He mirrored.

"Shane, what's wrong?" I tried to laugh to lighten the mood and pushing him gently.

"It's…um…I just…"

I hadn't seen him so nervous that he was lost for words before, and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"You're not helping Mitchie." He complained.

"Just spit it out Shane." I encouraged.

"It's a bit hard too given our history with the subject I wanted to talk about."

I stared waiting and confused.

"I wanted to ask you…and you don't have to say 'yes' not that you would if you didn't want to anyway." He rambled on.

"Shane." I whined. "Just ask me." I urged.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He blurted out then cringed up waiting for my answer.

I smiled widely at him, I couldn't help it, and my heart picked up double time and the excited little butterflies were having a party in my stomach he was putting himself out on the ledge first.

"I'd love too."


	7. Chapter 7

Mitchie's Prov

We arranged our first official date for that night, afraid one or both of us would talk ourselves out of it if we left it any longer, but I didn't think anything could talk me out if it now I knew what I wanted I wasn't going to stand in my own way any longer.

Although I was quite capable of doing my own makeup and hair, Caitlyn insisted she help with those as well as help me pick an outfit because "that's what roommates did". So we worked methodically, she curled my hair using her curling iron while I done my make-up keeping it as close to natural as I could apart from my smoky eyes. After that we invaded my wardrobe, Caitlyn forbid me to go in my favourite black bubble hemmed mini dress and instead wanted me to wear a white halter necked mini dress with large chunks cut out at the sides that were outline in diamonds but I wouldn't agree to it. When it looked like we were going to have to invade her wardrobe we came across a dress -an off the shoulder dusky purple kimono dress- I'd forgotten I'd even had.

"That's the one." She smiled enthusiastically pushing me into the bathroom with it.

When I came out she had a pair of her shoes and purple chandler drop earrings waiting for me to put on.

Shane's Prov

My nerves had me physically shaken as I walked to her door, everything had been so rushed today that they hadn't caught up to me until now. Would she like where I was taken her? Would she be embarrassed to be seen with me because of the way I was dressed? What if she's changed her mind since this afternoon?

But my worries seemed to be a waste of time and insufficient when she opened her door, dressed incredibly beautiful enough to make any starlet jealous and with a smile that stunned me into silence.

"Wow." I managed when I found how to speak again.

"I'm starting to like how I can render you speechless." She giggled before waving a quick bye over her shoulder to Caitlyn.

I was about to argue –even though what she said was the truth- but then she took my hand and I was speechless again. I managed to find my voice again as we got to my car.

"Wow, you still have "Igor"." She laughed when she seen it.

I frowned playfully at her nickname for my car she'd made up when my dad brought it for us to re-build in the seventh grade, it had been -for lack of a better term- a rust bucket mangled and oddly angled, she'd declared like Igor –Dracula's assistant.

"It looks better now." She reassured me. "When did you finish it?" She asked as I opened the door for her.

"The Summer I left." I answered getting in behind the wheel. "It was finished faster because I didn't have you to distract me." I added jokingly making her stick her tongue out at me. "Look." I smiled ignoring her childish behaviour waving a tape cassette at her that had been on the seat between us.

"Oh my…I can't believe you kept this." She giggled sticking it into the cassette player filling the car with the sound of our nine year old laughter pretending to be DJ's on a radio show introducing each song and goofing around.

We drove to the edge of the Hollywood hills to Yamashiro restaurant listening to our tape then I started listening to her when she started to sing along with it, her voice was incredible just like I remembered.

"Stay here." I smiled unbuckling myself to get out I'll be right back.

She looked at me confused but her hand stopped searching for the release button on her seat belt and she settled back into her seat with a shrug and an "o.k.".

Mitchie's Prov

I waited confusedly in the car outside the restaurant Shane disappeared into, did he forget to book a table for us or something? But he appeared a couple of minutes later with two bags in one hand a bottle in another.

"We're not eating here?" I guessed as he got in putting the bags and bottle on the seat between us.

He smiled teasingly and shook his head, making it clear he wasn't going to say anymore. I hated surprises and he knew that.

We drove on up into the hills leaving the city lights behind us and soon I was only able to see what the car lights shone on and the lights of the city beneath us, if I was with a guy I'd just met I would have been nervous.

"We're here." He smiled pulling into park.

"Where is here?" I asked unbuckling myself to look around but the dark night was given nothing away.

"It's a surprise." He smiled grabbing the two bags and the bottle getting out of the car then coming round to open mine for me. "Could you grab that blanket for me?" He asked pointing to the cheque blanket that lay over the back of the seat.

"No problem." I smiled grabbing it; finally able to put some clues together we were having a picnic but where we were having this picnic was still a mystery.

We walked along a little rocky dirt path, with me keeping a firm grip on Shane's elbow -because his hands were full- to stop myself tripping. There was a constant argument going between us with me begging him to tell me where we were and him laughing and telling me 'no' until I caught sight of lights up ahead.

Shane's Prov

"Surprise." I smiled as we walked out to stand under the 'H' of the Hollywood sign.

"W-o-w." She smiled in awe.

"I thought this would be different, y'know instead of the lame normal movie and dinner date." I smiled setting down the bags and bottle and taken the blanket off her to lay it down.

"Well, a guy already brought me here on a date."

I felt my face drop I'd spent all day trying to think of somewhere different to take her.

She laughed then breaking the tension, "I'm kidding" She giggled. "It's great."

"You had me panicking there." I sighed relieved before pulling her down onto the blanket with me making her laugh. "So, I got a little of everything they had that was eatable with our hands." I chuckled making her laugh too. "So, we have Sushi." I smiled taken out two take away boxes. "And Makizushi rolls." I smiled take out another box. "Crab cakes, butter lettuce wraps, sweet and spicy shrimp, snow crab claws and crispy chicken wings." I listed off taken out the reminding boxes.

"Wow, do you think we'll finish it all?" She laughed.

"I remember how you used to eat; I think I should be more concerned with not having enough." I teased making her frown and push me a little. "Drink?" I offered as a white flag, gesturing to the bottle between us.

"What is it?" She asked smiling picking it up to examine the label- apparently I was forgiven.

"It's champagne…non-alcoholic of course." He smiled stating the last bit. "Unless that's not strong enough when you're around me." He teased.

"Oh." She mumbled embarrassedly. "You heard that, the night at the Student bar?"

"Yeah." I chuckled. "I thought it was funny."

"I'm glad you thought so." She frowned half serious, half playful. "What are we going to drink it out of?" She asked changing the subject swiftly.

"These." I smiled pulling out a couple of plastic cups from one of the bags.

"To us." She smiled holding her cup up when I poured us a cup each.

"To _finally_ given it a go." I added with a smile before taken a sip.

* * *

><p>The night couldn't have been more perfect, there was a beautiful clear night sky so we could see the stars and huge white moon lighting up the sky, the view was just as spectacular and the company was perfect. It felt like we hadn't really been a part, like tonight was the date we would've had if I hadn't moved away.<p>

"You look cold." I frowned a little at myself for not bringing something to keep her warm.

"Freezing." She confessed. "But it's o.k." She half smiled moving the empty containers out of her way so she could cuddle into me.

I smiled wider putting my arm around her and resting my head on top of hers.

Although, I was enjoying having her so close to me when I felt her shiver again I knew it was time to leave.

"Let's go, we can grab coffee somewhere to warm you up." I smiled getting up and extending my hand to help her up.

"Thanks." She smiled taken my hand for me to pull her up beside me.

She tried to let go of my hand so we could gather up our things but I held on to her, pushing back her bangs with my free hand before running it down her cheek to cup it and pull her lips closer to mine…but she flinched making me stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked concernedly. "Does my breath smell?" I tried to joke.

"Sorry." She apologised looking down. "It's just…last time we kissed everything went…" She trailed off. "I just want to make sure…sorry." She muttered again looking up at me.

"Don't apologise." I smiled reassuringly kissing her forehead. "We'll take it slow."

* * *

><p>"Every little thing I do<br>Never seems enough for you  
>You don't wanna lose it<br>But I'm not like them  
>Baby, when you finally<br>Get to love somebody  
>Guess what<p>

It's gonna be me."

She finished singing along with our tape just as I pulled into a parking space outside a little coffee shop just outside campus. We both looked down at our hands entwined on the seat between us unwilling to let each other go but we knew we had to, to unbuckle ourselves so we did with a sigh before walking into the coffee shop hand in hand.

"Do you want a decaf?" I asked as we stood in line. "Mitch?" I asked again when she didn't answer.

I turned towards her when she didn't answer the second time; she was staring behind us at the little stage in the corner watching a girl a couple of years older than us sing.

"It's open mic night." The barista informed us noticing our pre-occupation.

"Pity you don't play anymore." I whispered into her ear. "You could show her how to do it right." I smiled at her.

She looked up at me confused then a little guiltily.

"What's up?" I asked immediately worried.

"I lied." She confessed. "That day I told you I didn't play guitar anymore I was angry at you thought it would hurt you if I said I didn't play anymore."

"So, you still play?" I asked seeing if I'd followed her correctly.

"Yeah." She smiled crookedly.

"Well, you have to play now." I smiled enthusiastically.

She shook her head quickly, "I'll play for you some other night."

"Please, Mitchie." I begged but seeing it wasn't working I tried emotional black mail. "It's the least you could do after lying to me about not playing anymore."

She made a face at me but it worked, "Fine." She sighed defeated. "Sign me up."

It was a short waiting list much to Mitchie's dismay; I didn't understand her nervousness after her first solo when we were nine she never had a problem with getting up to sing in front of anyone.

"You'll be great." I encouraged her when she was called up.

She looked at me nervously, pleading with her eyes just to leave.

"You'll be great." I repeated with a smile before kissing her on the forehead.

We got lost in our kiss, only the voice overhead repeating her name brought us out of our little world.

"Go on." I smiled. "Knock 'em out." I encouraged pushing her towards the stage.

She was more confident as she drifted towards the stage in her own little bubble of happiness before popping herself up on the stool behind the microphone and grabbed the acoustic guitar that had been propped up against it. She was smiling so much at me from the stool that she forgot to introduce herself and just started playing her fingers gliding over the chords gracefully before she began singing.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
>And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention<br>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<p>

Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and then you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
>We're just one big family<br>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/j/jason_mraz/im_ ]  
>D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do<br>But do you want to come on  
>Scooch on over closer dear<br>And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<p>

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<p>

I won't hesitate  
>Open up your mind and see like me<br>No more, no more  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>It cannot wait, I'm sure<p>

So please don't, please don't, please don't  
>There's no need to complicate<br>Our time is short  
>'Cause our time is short<br>This is our fate  
>This is, this is, this is our fate<br>I'm yours

She was sparkling with excitement as she finished smiling only at me; the entire audience seemed to have loved her song as applause erupted around me but I loved her every little thing…I loved her.

**A/N: Just a quick disclaimer, I don't own the character's created by Disney for 'Camp Rock' and I don't own the songs mentioned in this chapter…not that you's didn't know that already lol. xLove-Me-Rockstarx thanks for your reviews for each chapter so far it's so nice of you! x**


	8. Chapter 8

Shane's Prov

After our first date, came the second and third and fourth…all in the same week I didn't want to be a part from her, we'd already been a part and it hadn't worked for either of us. In fact we'd been so wrapped up in our own little world I think we both forgot there was an outside one never mind that we had lives in that world. It was only due to Nate that I was brought sharply back to reality.

"Have you finished your pledge task yet?" He asked casually as I watched T.V with him –killing time before I went to meet Mitchie after her class.

My body froze up at his question reflexively then de-frosted when I realised I had done it; I'd just forgotten to let someone know.

"Uh-oh." I frowned at the realisation. "I gotta go. I'll see you at the Student bar tonight." I called over my shoulder as I rushed out of our room.

I ran to the Phi Sig house, letting myself in I didn't have to look far to find him I just followed the loud arrogant laughter into the living room. There were four of them in there talking and laughing amongst themselves, apart from one or something who wore a frown.

"Uh…Christian?" I interrupted them.

"Shane." He smiled -I think it was supposed to be welcoming but the way he smiled with all his teeth showing was what I imagined a shark smiled like when it cornered its prey.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked gesturing to the hall where I'd came in from.

"Sure." He smiled pushing himself up from his seat and following me out.

"So, do you have it done?" He asked when I turned to face him.

I nodded.

"That's excellent." He smiled pleased.

"Yeah, I think so." I agreed.

"That's just great." He smiled. "Let me get the pledge book and swear you in then you'll be officially one of us. So was that your first time?" He asked interestedly his back to me as he opened a little cabinet in search for the fraternity pledge book.

I stared at his back confused, "It wasn't the first time I've dated." I answered.

"I'd hope not." He laughed turning to face me. "I meant was this your first _time_?" He stressed the final word oddly.

I looked at him strangely totally confused until my brain found the meaning behind his words, "Oh…no we didn't…y'know." I answered.

"Oh." He frowned a little.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Well, Shane you're not in high school anymore its _college_ a date isn't a date unless you get a little…action."

"Wait." I almost yelled in shock. "You want me to _sleep_ with Mitchie to get in?"

He didn't say anything just looked at me as if he'd been clear about that from the beginning.

"No way, I won't." I frowned disgustedly at him. "Not a chance, I couldn't…I wouldn't."

"Whatever you want dude." Christian shrugged. "You wouldn't be letting me down." He added. "…just your family." He whispered walking back into the living area.

* * *

><p>I didn't meet Mitchie after her class instead for the first time in a while I wanted to be alone with my thoughts…not that I liked what I was thinking I found myself actually considering it…considering sleeping with Mitchie just to get into a sorority in order to fulfil my family legacy it was twisted and wrong and very, very sick. After an hour I had to go back to my room I needed to talk to someone…and I needed something to stop my stomach churning.<p>

To my relief Nate and my Eno tablets were both in my dorm room when I got back.

"Dude, I need to talk to you." I started before throwing back the two tablets and a mouthful of water.

"What's up?" He asked casually peering over his magazine but I watched his eyes widen a little before he sat up straight throwing his magazine over his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

I hadn't time to worry about what in my expression made him so serious all of a sudden.

"I need help…but I'm not allowed to say what I need help on…"

His eyebrows knotted in confusion, "How can I help you if you can't tell me what you need help with?" Somewhere in the middle of his sentence realisation set in. "You need help with your rush initiation thing."

I nodded once.

"Well, I'll not tell anyone." He reassured. "Just tell me what you gotta do and I'll give you a hand."

"I really wish you didn't say those words." I cringed thinking about the double en tundra.

He looked at me confusedly for a moment before raising an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"I have to…sleep with the girl that hit me at orientation."

"That was Mitchie." Nate said obviously before another wave of realisation, "Oh…oh…"

We stared at each other for a while in silence before he spoke again.

"Well there's an easy solution, pull out don't join the sorority." He stated obviously.

"I can't not join my family is a legacy there."

"Well you can't just sleep with Mitchie to get in."

There was an awkward pause.

"Shane you're not actually considering sleeping with her just to get in, are you?" He frowned.

I shrugged, "Well…I guess things are gonna go that way anyway since we're dating." I tried to justify it.

Nate made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat pulling me out of my delusion.

"I don't know what to do, I know sleeping with Mitchie just to get in is wrong but I have to get in I can't let my family down."

He exhaled loudly, "Do you want my opinion?" He asked.

"Please." I begged.

"As someone who would do pretty much anything for his girlfriend I think you should talk to Mitchie get everything out in the open with her before things get out of hand I mean you spent long enough apart no need for anymore drama and just go from there."

* * *

><p>Of course Nate was right, talking to Mitchie was the wise thing to do but how do you bring up something like that to your estranged high school sweetheart who after years of hatred finally agreed to give you a shot once again that your reunion was partly due to some stupid dare?<p>

And it was getting harder to avoid discussing it; she knew I was hiding something of course me being completely awkward and weird when I was around her made it obvious.

Mitchie's Prov

"He's still being weird." I frowned coming out of the bathroom.

"He's a guy, they're all weird." Caitlyn giggled from her bed. "It'll pass."

I rolled my eyes a little, "He's hiding something for me."

"You're being paranoid." She sung the last word as she continued reading her magazine.

"I'm not." I argued.

He was hiding something from me I didn't care what Caitlyn thought I knew it, he was rubbish at playing it cool since we were eight I knew him like the back of my hand.

_Knock! Knock!_

"That's him." I smiled involuntarily, he might've been acting weird but he was still my boyfriend.

"Wait did you hear that." Caitlyn said holding onto my wrist so I didn't answer the door right away.

"What?"

"His knocks were off; I think you were right about him being weird." She teased making me push her over before I grabbed my jacket and joined him in the hall.

"Hey." I greeted kissing him on the cheek his jaw went rigid under my lips annoying and confusing me.

"Hey." He smiled back awkwardly. "Ice-cream?" He suggested leading us towards the exit.

"Sure." I answered frowning at the floor.

We walked across campus in an awkward silence and were five minutes away from the ice-cream place before I couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on?" I exploded startling him.

"Nothing." He managed to lie when he recovered.

"You're lying." I accused.

"No…"

I folded my arms and raised my eyebrow at him making him trail off.

"I guess I haven't been hiding it too well." He gave in with a sigh.

"What's "it"?" I asked feeling myself starting to panic expecting the worse.

Shane's Prov

This was it I was gonna tell her everything…but then I chickened out I didn't want to tell her what I had to do to get into a fraternity and I didn't want to ask her to lie for me so I could get in but I needed to get in at the same time.

"I wanted to surprise you; I've a whole thing planned for tomorrow."

"Like an all day date?" She smiled excitedly.

"Exactly." I smiled.

Well at least I wasn't lying I had been planning a day out, thinking I may need it in order to make up for what I was supposed to tell her and I'd definitely tell her tomorrow when I had her all sweetened up.

* * *

><p><span>Mitchie's Prov<span>

_Knock! Knock!_

The knocking made me jump up out of my sleep, I looked at the clock on the desk between our beds…half six…eugh.

_Knock! Knock!_

I rolled out of my bed half asleep half angry, if it was a drunk neighbour I was gonna punch them…hell if anyone was on the other side of the door I was gonna punch them…who in gawd's name was up at half six?

"Morning Sunshine." Shane sung when I pulled back the door.

I was too tired to give him a dirty look, "What are you doing here?" I asked sleepily. "More importantly…why are you awake?"

He chuckled at me as I made myself comfortable leaning against the door frame my eyes sliding shut as I waited for his reply.

"I told you I was coming to get you at half six." He smiled.

"I thought you meant pm not am."

"Half six at night? For an all day date?" He asked condescendingly.

I took a swipe at him but he dodged it while laughing.

"How about you go get ready and I'll bring you some coffee?" He suggested.

"How about an extra three hours in bed?" I offered.

"No can do, we should be on the road soon if we wanna do the stuff I've got planned."

I made a grumble sound but gave in out of curiosity, "Make sure my coffee's really _really_ strong."

* * *

><p>The road trip took longer than expected and after the first hour I gave in and let my eyes close and slept the rest of the way.<p>

"Wakey wakey." Shane smiled given me a little shake.

It took me a moment to let my eyes adjust to the light before I patted down my hair and looked out the window. We were parked in a cul-de-sac, the five detached houses were all identical with the same porches, driveways and the same little garden one house was a little different though the porch fence was a pale yellow instead of white and there was a number of gnomes dotted about the garden one gnome had a the tip of his hat broken…from when I tripped over it playing hide-n-seek when I was eight.

"Why are we at my house?" I asked confused and a little shocked.

"I wanted to show you something." He smiled putting one arm behind my seat so he could lean closer to me before pointing towards one of the houses with a "for sale" sign planted in the middle of the garden.

I stared blankly at it before looking back at him in confusion.

"We're buying it." He smiled. "Well when I say "we're" I mean my parents they seem to agree with you on the whole California is better than Texas thing."

"I told you." I joked.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's a nice house, it's probably identical to mine on the inside…"

"That's not what I meant." He chuckled interrupting me. "I meant me living next door to you…no getting away from me during holidays having to see me all the time at school and at home."

"Mmm…" I hummed like I really needed to think about it. "Of course not I like that idea better than having to try and figure out time zones so I can call you over the holidays."

He smiled brightly at my answer before kissing my cheek sweetly –still remembering my kissing rule, "I'm so glad you said that."

He parked the car in his new house's drive and from there we went on foot from there -going past my house I made a mental note to pop in later.

"So, how come your parents are moving back here?"

"I told you they love California." He stretched out "California" into five syllables.

I shot him a look out of the corner of my eye.

"My dads being relocated back here." He answered finally being serious. "Do you remember that?" He smiled pointing over my shoulder.

He spun me around but pulled me into him keeping his arms wrapped around my waist as I came face to face with his old house. It looked exactly the same as it had when we were younger typical tan bricked suburb house that looked like it had only one floor but I knew there was an attic that had been converted into another bedroom and there was still a basketball net above the garage door.

"Do you think they still have that little dirt path behind the backyard that leads to the lake?" I asked twisting to look up at him.

"Only one way to find out." He smiled grabbing my hand and running to the backyard dragging me behind him.

"Shane, this is trespassing." I tried to sound serious but I was too busy giggling as we ran passed the pool and started climbing the fence.

He arms caught me as I dropped down the other side of the fence but he put me down quickly and grabbed my hand before taken off down the little dirt path that was narrower now than it had been the last time I was down it. He stopped mid-way dropping my hand and wandered off the dirt path towards a group of trees.

"This was it right?" He asked pointing to a tree covered in moss.

I looked at him in confusion.

"You don't remember?" He mocked.

"Remember what?" I asked confusedly.

But he didn't answer he was too busy rubbing the trunk clearing a patch in the moss tweaking my curiosity making me walk towards him.

"Remember what?" I asked again when I was beside him.

"This." He smiled victoriously when he uncovered what he'd been looking for.

I had to look closely the fresh cuts in the wood that spelt out our names and the acronym B.F.F were no longer fresh and had started to fade.

"Do you remember when we did this?" He smiled. "We were like twelve and you took the pen knife off of me because I was doing it too slow and you ended up almost taken off your thumb."

I laughed a little embarrassed at the memory, "If I remember correctly you nearly past out at the sight of all the blood."

It was his turn to look away embarrassed making me laugh.

* * *

><p><span>Shane's Prov <span>

A look of realisation flashed across her face as she slurped down the end of her milkshake, and I could tell she couldn't swallow fast enough to blurt out, "O.M.G!"

I made a little face making her narrow her eyes at me I'd been hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"This is the same date." She accused pointing at the fifties décor of the diner.

I made another face before given in with a nod.

"You didn't think I wouldn't remember, did you?" She asked rhetorically. "The walk to the lake, the pedalo ride, doing the zip line, skipping stones…the same diner."

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember." I confessed.

"Why it was one of the best days of my life." She smiled.

"Really?" I couldn't help the shock in my voice.

"Yeah." She smiled brightly. "It was the next day that sucked." She added quietly before apologising, "Sorry I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it." I interrupted rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. "You know tomorrow wont be the same as last time."

"I know that." She smiled reassuringly grabbing my hand and given it a tight squeeze. "So what's next?" She smiled excitedly.

"You've been on this date before you know what happens next." I smiled teasingly.

Mitchie's Prov 

Once we pulled into the vineyard parking lot he nearly pulled my arm out of its socket with excitement as we ran through the vineyard itself up to the hill to where I got my first kiss.

"Trespassing twice in one day? Torres you bad ass!" He teased pulling me down to sit with him under an olive tree.

"You're a bad influence." I laughed pushing him back so I was hovering over him.

"I can't help it there's something hot about corrupting you." He winked chuckling before pushing me over so I was on my back and he was hovering over me.

I was still giggling as he began to trail little kisses along my collar bone and up my neck stopping at the corner of my lips then repeating the cycle again and again. By the time he done it for the third time my heart was beaten erratically, my stomach was full of excited butterflies and I was letting my hands glide over his chest and down his arms. He stopped suddenly pushing himself up so he was hovering over me breathing heavily, we stayed like that for a while looking into each others eyes my whole body was buzzing. The scene and timing couldn't have been more perfect but the moment he began to lean in head tilted eyes slipping closed I couldn't stop myself from dodging slightly.

He opened his eyes stopping inches from my face sensing my hesitation; "Take a chance on me." He smiled lovingly.

That smile made it impossible not to trust him and even more impossible to resist so I grabbed his shirt roughly and pulled him down to me so I could reach his lips with my own…finally.


	9. Chapter 9

Shane's Prov

My eyes shot opened, the noises had been getting louder as I got closer to consciousness it was like someone was scratching at the door like in some bad horror film but there was a jingling noise as well so that eased my mind it was just someone trying to get in…in where though? I shot upright in the strange bed looking around at the unfamiliar room before I found Mitchie beside me. I couldn't help but smile at her she looked so at peace as she slept fully clothed on top of the covers my sudden movements hadn't stirred her at all.

It had been a long day yesterday and Mitchie's mum hadn't wanted us to leave especially when she picked up on the "couple alert" as she called it so what was supposed to be a quick visit turned out to be a four hour visit meaning we were back to the dorms later than expected so for convenience sake we both decided just to crash in her room. The thoughts of yesterday brought back another thought I hadn't managed to tell Mitchie the reason behind our whole day date…I managed to stutter into a sort of build up to it when we were in the vineyard but just as I was about to say the words she turn her head looked up through her lashes smiling and said, "At least this time when I kissed you I know nothing is going to ruin it…" She meant it as a reference to our very first kiss meaning nothing like me moving away was going to ruin it but I felt immediately guilty and definitely didn't want to ruin the moment so I just shut my mouth and kept smiling.

My attention got torn off yesterday as whoever was trying to get in finally managed to open the door I squinted against the light until my eyes got adjusted and I watch Caitlyn try and sneak in quietly shoes in her hand making me stifle a chuckle.

"Late night?" I chuckled as she tried to close the door quietly.

She jumped around holding her heart it took her a couple of seconds to recover before she raised an eyebrow suggestively, "What are you doing here?" She smirked.

"I was sleeping..." I smiled gesturing firstly to my clothes then at Mitchie's stopping her smirking. "…until you woke me." I joked. "Where were you so late?" I challenged with my own smirk.

"A lady doesn't tell." She laughed before dumping her shoes at the door and going into the bathroom.

Christian's Prov 

"CHRISTIAN!"

I rolled my eyes as I poured milk over my cereal not bothering to answer he'd find me unfortunately he always did.

"There you are." Jason frowned.

"Here I am." I smirked sarcastically.

He ignored me making me frown the banter part of Jason and I's conversation was the only part I enjoyed.

"What do you think your doing?" He demanded.

"Eating breakfast." I smiled sarcastically trying for the banter again…it didn't work.

"I meant with Shane Grey." He frowned. "What are you thinking given him an initiation task like that…it's sick and wrong."

"Who ratted me out?" I sighed pushing the bowl away from me.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is you tell Shane that his task is…"

"Relax Jason." I interrupted his little moral speech. "It was a joke he isn't really gonna do it and when he's a big enough man to admit he can't I'll let him in on it."

"Let him in on it _today_!" He demanded finally. "His family is a legacy here so sort it out _now_."

Shane's Prov

I thought it would be strange to stay when Caitlyn returned so I kissed Mitchie on her forehead whispered goodbye to Caitlyn and left to return to my own room.

It wasn't as early as I thought it was close to eight, people were passing me in their pyjamas and dressing gowns in the courtyard and the stairs in my building as they walked to the dining hall for breakfast, so it was no surprise Nate was up busying around pulling together an outfit from the piles of laundry thrown about our room.

Christian's Prov

I'm Jason I'm so moral, I'm so tough, I want to be president of the sorority…but he's _not_…eugh but if I didn't do this I know that goody two shoes would go running to the dean it was a shock he hadn't ratted us out to her about the initiation tasks we weren't supposed to set yet.

I came out of my bitching session long enough to ask directions to Shane's dorm room. When I got to his floor he was just going into his room in front of me.

"Shane." I called after him.

I pulled a face when he didn't turn around and went on in to his room but his door never shut maybe he was just waiting for me to catch up.

"Where were you?" Someone was asking as I got closer.

"With Mitchie." Shane answered.

"All night?" The other voice asked leadingly, only an idiot wouldn't know what he was getting at.

"Yes but…"

Well that's all I needed to hear, he'd done it, I was too late…oh well.

Shane's Prov

"Shane you didn't sleep with Mitchie just to become a Phi Sig?" Nate asked disapprovingly.

"Of course not. I could never do that to Mitchie." I dismissed quickly. "I didn't _sleep_ with her at all…well there was sleeping but we didn't…y'know." I tried to explain awkwardly.

"Good." He smiled approvingly. "So, you told her then?"

I looked away guiltily, "I didn't quite get to that."

"I thought that was the point of yesterday." He said confusedly raising an eyebrow.

"It was but it was just going so well." I admitted.

"Are you going to tell her?"

I made a face I didn't want to tell her but I had too, "I should probably tell her after class before I talk myself out of it again."

Christian's Prov

"Did you talk to him?" Jason asked the minute I stepped in the door.

"I was too late." I shrugged walking past him on the stairs.

"Too late?" He asked confusedly following me.

"Yeah, he slept with her last night." I answered casually.

"Just to get into a sorority?" Jason frowned disgustedly.

"Probably." I shrugged opening the door to my room.

"Poor girl." He mumbled sitting down on my bed. "Who is she?"

"Some girl…Michelle…Michaela…Mitchie…"

"Mitchie...like Mitchie Torres?" He asked with more interest than an outsider should have had.

"Yeah that could be her name." I shrugged again.

"You really don't care do you?" He challenged frustrated-ly.

"Not really." I frowned. "What are you getting your feathers all in a bunch for?"

His jaw clenched I could almost hear his teeth gritting together; I was enjoying having this effect on him even if I didn't understand why this was winding him up.

"You're an idiot." He managed to say sourly before stomping out of my room.

* * *

><p><span>Mitchie's Prov<span>

_Knock! Knock!_

"Mitchie it's for you." Caitlyn called through the bathroom door.

I twisted my towel quickly around my hair and pulled on my dressing gown eagerly; Shane had called and promised to call in to see me after his class. But it wasn't Shane standing beside Caitlyn by the door when I opened the bathroom door.

"Jason?" I asked confusedly. "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer though Caitlyn cleared her throat dramatically waiting for an introduction.

"Caitlyn this is Jason, he's my T.A in my music class. Jason this is Caitlyn my room mate."

"Nice to meet you." Jason smiled politely before looking at me strangely. "Mitchie, can we talk? Alone." He added awkwardly.

"Sure." I answered confusedly. "Caity you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." She smiled grabbing her jacket but she threw me a look behind Jason's back obviously I wasn't the only one that picked up on Jason's weird behaviour.

"What's up?" I asked the second the door shut behind her.

"Do you know a guy called Shane Grey?"


	10. Chapter 10

Shane's Prov

I knocked hastily on Mitchie's door; I was not looking forward to this I just wanted to get it over and done with she was not going to take this well and I was definitely gonna have to stop her from killing Christian.

The door opened as far as the chain lock would let it and Caitlyn filled the gap looking annoyed and slightly disgusted.

"Get lost." She spat before I even had time to greet her.

I was taken aback at her tone I could literally feel my eyebrows knot together in the middle of my forehead confusedly.

"What?" I managed to say.

"You heard me, get lost." She repeated again slowly as if I was mentally challenged before trying to close the door in my face.

I stopped the door with my foot making her stare daggers at me but I needed answers, "What the hell…" I managed to say before I heard Mitchie's voice behind her.

"Is that _him_?"

There was so much hate wrapped around the last word it confused me more surely they must think I was someone else. I mean what could I have done in the three hours since I last seen both of them?

"What do you want _Shane_?" She asked before Caitlyn moved so she could come into view.

The hate was there when she said my name but it was even clearer in her stance and facial expressions when she came into view, just like the first day we met at University. It wasn't the hate that held my attention though her eyes were red and raw and tear stains were clearly visible on her cheeks.

"Mitchie what happened? Are you o.k.?" I asked concernedly reaching out to her through the gap.

She flinched away from me and even though she looked so upset she still managed to look at me with pure hate.

"Mitchie?"

"No…no don't you dare." She shouted her face becoming flushed with rage startling me. "Don't you dare pull the hurt puppy act right now with me."

"I'm not pulling any act I'm just trying to understand what's going on."

"Oh you want to understand do you?" She frowned frustrated closing the door to undo the chain lock then throwing it opened so we were standing face to face. "Sleep with anyone recently?" She challenged staring me down.

I felt my face fall into a guilty expression I watched her read it and for a moment I swore she looked hurt as if she wished her accusation wasn't true but then the rage came flooding back.

"How did you find out?" I managed to choke out under her stare.

Her frown deepened and she exhaled angrily, "Does it matter?" She asked rhetorically through gritted teeth. "I can _not_ believe you, telling people I slept with you and why just to get into some fraternity?" She yelled.

"But I didn't…"

"Well how did I hear about it then?" She challenged. "If someone was able to come to me and tell me you were obviously spreading it around. You jerk." She snapped going to smack me but I caught her hand in time.

"Mitchie I didn't tell anyone I slept with you, I swear I dunno how whoever told you got that information but…"

"Fine, were they lying about your task then too?" She asked condescendingly taken her hand out of mine roughly.

I couldn't answer I just stood there guiltily making her frown deepen which I didn't think was possible.

"Were you going to tell me about the task or just sleep with me first?" She challenged.

"I was going to tell you, I swear." I rushed to get the words out.

"Oh great; so I was getting prior warning before you propositioned me." She scoffed.

"No, I was never going to ask you to sleep with me."

"So, how were you going to do your little fraternity test then, ask me to lie for you or just make it look like we had sex, like this morning?"

"I…I…"

"Oh my gawd, you were gonna ask me to lie, weren't you?" For once the anger faded into sheer disbelief. "Yesterday, that's why you planned it you were gonna tell me everything and ask me to lie so you could get in to that sorority." She went quiet as she fitted everything together and all I could do was let her how did I become such a jerk without realising it?

She looked up at me after a moment urging me with her eyes to tell her she was wrong that hadn't been my idea at all but when I didn't…couldn't lie to her, her eyes started to water and I watched her lip quiver before she bit it and looked away.

"Mitchie…"

"Forget it Shane just get outta here." She snapped angrily looking back at me with the pure hate she'd greeted me with, stunning me. "Don't call me, don't show up here just stay away from me. You asked me to take a chance on you and you blew it. I hate you." She said the last three words with little strength I think she exhausted her anger but even quietly the last three words hurt me more than anything else she'd said.

* * *

><p><span>Mitchie's Prov<span>

The next few days were awful, it felt like he'd ripped out my heart all over again but the pain was ten times worse than the night I found out he was leaving and beyond that pain I was disappointed in him, when did he change for the worse, when did he only start looking out for himself…when did I start meaning so little to him that he thought it was o.k. to use me?

And _he_ didn't make it easy for me to try and move on or let it go he was everywhere not doing as I asked and leaving me alone but being selfish and showing up at my room and waiting for me outside my classes with worthless apologies and pitiful gifts after the first ambush though I became fluent in the art of avoidance.

And on top of everything, classes were coming to an end for winter break but then that enviably meant deadlines and exams but it was hard to concentrate on those things with my attention so wrapped up in Shane Grey drama.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you?" Jason asked blocking my path as I made my way towards the exit at the front of the class.

I looked up at him probably confusedly I hadn't seen him sit in on this class of course I hadn't seen past the row in front of me or heard anything the lecturer had said which I should have been more concerned about but I couldn't bring myself to care at the minute.

"Sure." I shrugged moving to stand out of the way of the other students behind me that were trying to exit.

He waited opposite me staring intently at me through the crowd as they left probably trying to get a handle on my mood but I felt the same cool expression plastered on my face the one I wore around Caitlyn to make sure she didn't know I was still hurting.

"Wanna sit?" He offered when the last person left.

"Sure." I shrugged leading the way to the front row of seats and sitting down leaving an empty seat between us. There was an endless silence before I got bored with it. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

He looked at me awkwardly before digging into his bag, "Your work actually." He answered unwillingly bringing out a bound pile of pages from his bag.

I stared at him confusedly before looking at the paper he handed to me my name was printed on the cover and as I flicked through the pages of writing and manuscript paper I began to vaguely remember writing the report in my hands.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Well…it's not exactly your best work." He said awkwardly. "At most it's a C paper."

"That's still a pass." I pointed out disgruntled at the fact he was saying my work wasn't great.

"I know but Mitchie you've been handing in A papers all semester…I…I…"

"You what?" I asked sharply.

"I'd hate to think this drop in standard is simply because of what happened with Sh…"

"It's not." I interrupted sourly quickly so he didn't say his name.

"Then what happened?" He demanded frustrated at my sour tone.

"It was an off night I guess." I shouted back at him annoyed, why wasn't he letting this go? Why did he care?

"I don't know who you think you're fooling; it's so obvious this sudden "I don't care" attitude about your work about school is all to do with _Shane Grey_. This is why you leave your high school boyfriend behind after high school."

I couldn't help it the way he spit out Shane's name, the words he was saying, his whole tone made my blood boil and I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to hit him but he caught my hand.

I pulled my hand out of his roughly suddenly blinded with rage; "I didn't need to leave him behind in high school because he left me behind when it only started." I shouted in his face. "I only got him back and I fooled myself into believing he still felt that way about me so I'm _sorry _that my work is taken a back seat while I try to recover from Shane Grey dropping me _again_."

There was total silence when I finished yelling at him and my anger faded just as quick as it came on leaving me with only the hurt and betrayal and since Jason managed to crack my brave façade and exhaust my anger all I could do was break down.

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Mitchie's Prov

Jason to my surprise comforted me –even after our fight- during my break down it had been the first time I allowed myself to cry in front of anyone because of Shane since I found out and it was a long night for both of us but Jason stayed allowing me to soak the shoulder of his shirt until I was ready to go back to my dorm room and he even walked me home and offered to stay until Caitlyn returned. I didn't take him up on his offer but like a loyal puppy he swung by the next morning and the morning after that…

I knew Jason and I had the same love for music after all he was a T.A in my music class but after we moved on from my little Shane breakdown and he stopped acting like I was about to break and started helping me with my report to get it up to scratch before the Winter break I found out we had a lot more in common the same taste in books, TV shows and movies, liked the same food pretty much agreed on most things…not like me and Shane music we agreed on everything else was sort of opposites…but I couldn't start comparing every guy I hung out with to Shane so I pushed him to the back of my mind and enjoyed having a new friend.

"This is great, Mitchie." Jason smiled closing the last page of my report. "This is definitely an A paper."

"Thanks Jason." I smiled hugging him. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"You're welcome." He smiled as we let go of each other. "I'll drop it off for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I have to pass Professor Irwin's office on the way home anyway." He smiled putting it into his backpack along with the rest of his textbooks he'd brought over to help me. "Are we still on for a movie night tomorrow?" He asked half way out the door.

"Yep, see you tomorrow." I smiled closing the door behind him.

I turned from the door in time to see Caitlyn and her raised eyebrow disappear behind her magazine, she'd been sitting quietly on her bed reading while Jason and I busied ourselves with my report but every so often I would catch her taken quick peeks at us over it with this weird knowing expression but I ignored her and kept on working but my curiosity was eating at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I think someone has a little crush." She sung putting her magazine down.

"He's cute and fun but I don't have a crush on him." I defended quickly.

She shook her head giggling, "Not you, him."

"No way." I dismissed quickly, I was younger and more immature than Jason there was just no way he'd like me like me.

"Well I can't stay and disagree with you right now I'm late I promised Nate I'd meet him like ten minutes ago but I didn't wanna leave in case he was gonna make his move." She giggled at the last part.

"So I win this argument then?" I asked teasingly as she slipped on her sandals and headed to the door.

"No, I'll be back later to continue this argument." She smiled. "I'm always right about things like this Mitchie." She smiled waving over her shoulder making me stick my tongue out at her.

Shane's Prov

_Knock! Knock!_

I didn't bother even looking up from my laptop at the door, unless it was Mitchie and I doubted very much it was I didn't care who was at the door.

_Knock! Knock!_

I looked up to frown at it this time; I just wanted to be left alone, "Go away." I sighed- under my breath- at the person on the other side.

_Knock! Knock!_

I sighed loudly pushing my laptop off my knee and onto my bed but I didn't even get one foot off my bed before the door opened.

"Nate!" Caitlyn called letting herself in. "Oh." She frowned a little when she found me.

"Hey." I tried with little hope Caitlyn was very much team Mitchie in all this mess, before I tried to peek past her casually in the hope Mitchie was with her but I knew it was a long shot Mitchie was a pro at avoiding me.

"Is Nate here?" She asked coldly.

"He left a while ago to meet you." I answered confusedly.

"Oh, I must've missed him." She spoke mostly to herself before turning to leave again.

"Caitlyn?" I called her back getting off the bed. "How is she?" I asked guiltily when she turned around slightly put out I stopped her from leaving.

"How do you think she is?" She asked harshly before breathing in one big breath and sighing all hostility towards me fading a little, she must've felt some pity for me. "She's actually doing pretty well lately I think she's starting to let it go."

"And by "it" you mean me, right?" I asked sulkily.

"I never said that, I mean you'll probably always play some sort of role in Mitchie's life I mean she's known you forever." She corrected.

"So, do you think she'll talk to me now?" I asked hopefully.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I think she's trying not to bring me into it because Nate's still your friend and she doesn't want me to be stuck in the middle or whatever but I suppose you could always talk to Jason about it." She suggested.

"Jason?" I asked confusedly and a little jealous. "Who's _he_?"

"Her _friend_…" She stressed the word. "…they've been spending some time together recently I'm guessing he would have a better grip on where she's at than I do."

"Oh." I said considering that possibility it would be good to ask someone she's actually talking to than consistently stalking her facebook page for answers. "Do you know where I could find him?"

"During the days he works as a T.A for Dr Irwin's class." She offered before looking at her watch. "I'm sorry but I really gotta go." She said gesturing to the hall outside the room.

"Sure." I smiled awkwardly. "Thanks." I added quickly as she turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Nate tagged along with me the next day although it was the weekend I had to hope Jason had stuck around to do some work in the Professor's office if he didn't that would mean I had to wait till Monday and I didn't have the patience for that.<p>

I gave the door two quick knocks when we found it before letting Nate and I in.

"Can I help you both?" A blond boy offered standing up behind a small wooden desk.

"Jason?" I asked hastily not bothering with pleasantries.

"No, sorry he's off today."

"Oh." I sighed disappointedly.

"Do you know where we could find him?" Nate asked.

"Well he lives in the Phi Sig house, you could check there."

"Phi Sig?" I repeated in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"I can't go in there." I repeated looking up at the intimidating Phi Sig letters in a way this moment had a déjà vu feeling to it.<p>

"Yes, you can." Nate said pushing me towards the steps.

"I bet they all know…I bet Christian made sure to twist it in his own little way…"

"They don't know trust me." Nate smiled reassuringly.

I looked at him about to argue, how would he know although he'd completed his initiation task after he found out about mine and what I had to do Nate's moral compass had him shunning the whole fraternity thing. But I bit my tongue and just sucked it up and marched into the fraternity house I needed to know where I stood with Mitchie.

"Excuse me; can you help us find Jason?" Nate asked a guy that looked like he was recovering from a long night.

"Yeah, upstairs, turn right and it's the third room on your left." He managed to mumble before walking past us into the living room and throwing himself over the back of the sofa to lay on it.

"I'm gonna wait here." Nate smiled at the bottom of the stairs. "Good luck!"

I rolled my eyes at him but continued on my own without argument following the slightly hung-over boy's directions. But I became confused when the door I stopped at had a sign on it reading "president". I turned on my heel quickly when I seen it I didn't want to see Christian never mind talk to him…maybe that guy was _really_ hung-over I thought to myself before I froze with a cringe when the door I'd just turned away from opened.

"Shane Grey?" A voice asked as I turned around uncomfortably to face him.

To my relief it wasn't Christian waiting for an answer when I turned around but I still wasn't sure if I should be completely happy a stranger knew me…or about me as the case might be.

"Yeah that's me." I answered unsurely.

"Jason." He introduced himself offering his hand. "I was expecting you to show up soon."

"You were?" I asked confusion topping the feeling of sheer luck.

"Yeah, after all you wanted in didn't you and since Christian was kicked out after what he done to you I was guessing I would see you soon."

I wasn't sure if I was just being too sensitive or did I detect a slight edge to his tone, was he angry I got his friend kicked out?

"I actually didn't know he was kicked out." I confessed. "I'm sorry; I guess you and him were tight."

His laughing started before I'd even finished, "Are you joking me?" He sniggered. "I'm glad he's gone, he was a power hungry jerk."

Well I couldn't argue with him about that; was I just imaging that edge to his voice then?

"So you still want to join then?" He asked the edge more prominent now so I wasn't imagining it.

"No." I answered not understanding his attitude problem. "I came here to talk to you about Mitchie."

"Oh." His surprise replaced his sour edge.

"I know this is very high school but Mitchie means the world to me…always has…I just need to know if she's ready to talk to me I've been given her her space but I can't hack not knowing anymore."

His smile was very understanding and I finally realised the reason behind the edgy tone before he was Mitchie's friend now and was backing her corner because he thought I was some jerk that just wanted to use her to get into some fraternity.

"I'll talk to her for you." He suggested.

* * *

><p><span>Mitchie's Prov<span>

Caitlyn had kept her promise we had another discussion…argument about Jason and his "crush" and another one and another…and although I tried to make fun of her arguments as I got ready for him to come round for our movie night I began to allow some of them to settle in my mind as I came to realise a couple of things she'd pointed out I had noticed but ignored. I began feeling anxious on edge as I waited for him to arrive then surprise took over as I found myself wondering what I'd say to him if he did ask me out…but the best answer I could come up with for that was maybe, yes because the boy was obviously attractive and we had a lot in common but no because it was so soon after Shane and although he wasn't my favourite person at the minute I still cared about him…but maybe that part of me that cared for him would always be there and it would just be something I'd have to manage.

_Knock! Knock!_

I was grateful for the interruption as I rushed for the door my thoughts were beginning to get carried away.

"Hi." I smiled welcomingly as I opened the door to him.

* * *

><p>I had been relieved up until I seen him behind the door then the nerves returned making me uncomfortable and I doubted I was hiding it well because he looked uncomfortable too the whole way through the movie we sat at the opposite ends of the sofa where before we would sit close the bowl of popcorn and milk duds balancing on one of my legs and one of his but now it sat untouched on the little table in front of us.<p>

"That was good." He commented as the credits began to roll.

"Yeah." I smiled awkwardly switching it off.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out catching me off guard.

"For what?" I asked confusedly.

"Being so weird tonight."

"Huh?" I managed to say, I thought he was being weird because I was being weird.

"It's just I wanted to ask you something tonight but I've got something to tell you first." He explained.

My heart sped up so much I thought he might hear it nervous more about his question than whatever he had to tell me.

"I…I had a visitor today…" His mouth opened slightly then closed before he inhaled deeply; "I was made fraternity president." He confessed almost guiltily.

I looked at him confusedly, the confusion momentarily overpowering the nerves; "That's great." I smiled reassuringly I hadn't been the biggest fraternity enthusiast lately especially when it came to Phi Sig but with Jason in charge that fraternity was gonna change for the better plus I was happy for him. "How did that happen?"

He looked a little shocked at my reaction but got over it quickly, "Christian got kicked out after what he did to you and I was V.P so it pretty much went from there." He smiled but there was still an awkwardness about his tone and stance.

"I'm glad, he got what he deserved." I smiled widely. "I'm happy for you."

"You are?" He asked surprised.

I nodded giggling, "Of course, you're my friend."

"Is that all I could be to you?" He asked quietly looking at the space between us.

My breath got caught in my throat at his very forward question I expected there to be a lead up to it…a longer one so I was able to think about it more decide what I wanted.

"I'm sorry that I'm being so forward but if I don't ask you out now I'm gonna talk myself out of it…"

"I'd love to." My answer surprised me just as much as it surprised me.

"Really?"

"Really." I smiled the smile more than the conformation surprised me I was warming to the idea of going on a date with Jason…the idea of a clean break.

"That's great, my friend's band are playing tomorrow night at 14 Below, you'll love them." He smiled getting ready to leave.

"I'm sure I will." I smiled. "I didn't mean that to sound so condescending I just mean we have so much in common that if you like them I'm bound to too."

He chuckled at my rambling before hugging me, "I'll pick you up at 8." He smiled letting me go.

"See you tomorrow." I smiled after him getting ready to clean up.

He paused at the door, "Mitchie…I…" He stuttered turning around.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

He looked serious and a little guilty but then it was gone, "Never mind." He half smiled to himself. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**A/N: Oo I do love the drama :) lol Only two more chapters to go!**


	12. Chapter 12

Shane's Prov

Nate had to rein me in the next day from the minute I woke up all I wanted was to pull on my sweats and jog over to the Phi Sig house to see if Jason had spoke to her and what she said if he did. But Nate was against it saying I would look desperate or begin being a pain and to wait until the evening before I went to see him…so I did and it was the longest wait of my life and for Nate too because by half six he cracked.

"Oh my gawd." He exploded making me jump. "Let's go now before I throw that clock at you."

I laughed at his threat grabbing my jacket before following him out the door.

We…I jogged to the Phi Sig house while Nate walked casually behind me I didn't wait for him when I got to the door I just let myself in leaving the door opened for him and took the stairs to Jason's room two at a time.

I knocked impatiently my foot actually began to tap as I waited for Jason to answer –had it been doing that all day?

"C'mon in." A voice behind the door called.

I almost busted through the door letting myself in, in a rush but that sudden rush came to a quick stop as I came face to face with a half naked Jason wrapped in a towel.

"Woah, sorry dude." I apologised covering my eyes.

"Oh Shane."

Half naked or not his nervous -with a hint of something else- tone made me drop my hand from my eyes to look at him with a sinking feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"It's not good; is it?" I mumbled sullenly.

"I think she just needs a little more time." He said sympathetically.

I let out a long sigh and that was the last sound either of us made for a long moment. I broke it though when I noticed Jason's hands twisting and untwisting around a bottle of hair gel as he tried to peek at the clock on the wall behind me, it was then I noticed the bottle of cologne waiting with the top off on his dressing table and the smart casual outfit laid out on the bed.

"Oh sorry." I apologised gesturing to the clothes when he looked a bit surprised at my apology. "I'm keeping you back." I explained turning for the door before turning back. "Thanks for talking to her for me." I smiled gratefully.

His smile was a little off in response but that was probably due to how it turned out but there was nothing he could've done about that.

"Have a good night." I smiled turning to leave again.

"Shane…"

"Yeah?" I asked turning around again.

He sighed a little he looked nervous and a little guilty, "I'm sorry."

I smiled half heartedly, "Don't worry about it."

I dragged my feet back down the hallway meeting Nate at the stairs and I began to explain as we left the sorority house.

"She'll come around." Nate smiled reassuringly before given up quickly on that route to cheering me up. "How about a guys night out to take your mind off it?"

"What about Caitlyn?" I asked, although it only made me feel worse about my situation reminding myself Nate had someone and I didn't.

"She's been held up in her room all week to finish some assignment before winter…Shane?"

"What?" I asked coming out of my self pity hole, had he been talking?

"She'll come around." He repeated sympathetically. "And I'm sure Jason will try his best to talk her around."

"You two are the biggest idiots I know."

I turned around groaning knowing only to well who that obnoxious voice belonged to. Unfortunately it wasn't some horrible dream Christian was standing there behind us sniggering.

"What?" I asked reflexively although I didn't want to talk to him.

"Jason doesn't want to help you; he wants to wreak the benefits of your mess up."

"What?" I repeated.

"He likes her." He said slowly as if I was mentally incapable of understanding him.

Nate rolled his eyes at him, "You're so full of it." He frowned.

"At least I'm not deluding myself into thinking Jason's some saint."

"You're pathetic we know the only reason your stirring things up for Jason is because your angry you got kicked out and he got to be president." Nate hissed at him. "Let's go Shane." Nate said pulling me backwards away from Christian.

"I don't really care if you don't believe me but I bet you any money him and her are at "14 Below" tonight…_together_." He called after us.

* * *

><p><span>Mitchie's Prov<span>

"I _still_ can't believe you're going on a date him." Caitlyn repeated for the millionth time this day.

"Well I am." I shrugged continuing to do my make up.

She eyed me curiously from her bed as I finished my make up and starting to search for my favourite shoes. I had been playing it cool ever since she started like it wasn't a big deal…but it was I just didn't want her to know I was panicking about it. Of course I had dated before it hadn't only been Shane but my other dates had only happened to get over him and I definitely didn't want to be using Jason to get over Shane and honestly I wasn't sure if that's what I was doing or not but it was too late to pull out now just to get my messed up thoughts in order.

"Why are you going on this date?" She asked after a long silence.

I made a face at her question doubting my answer "I don't know" would be adequate for her, "I like hanging out with Jason." I answered stating a fact rather than actually answering her question.

"Hmm…" She hummed thoughtfully to herself while I prayed she'd let it drop now. "I like what you're wearing." She complimented after a while.

"Thanks." I smiled more at the fact she was dropping the Jason subject rather than the compliment. I hadn't really dressed up for the date if we were going to see a band that could possibly mean dancing so I wanted to be comfortable so I went for my wet look leggings, a one shoulder blue flowy top and my favourite dark grey and silver faux snake skin open toe wedges.

_Knock! Knock!_

I dropped my eyeliner pencil and rushed to the door when I seen Caitlyn about to get up I couldn't have her interrogating him.

"Hey." I smiled opening the door.

"Hi….wow, you look so beautiful…not that you don't usually it's just…"

I giggled at his rambling pulling him into our usual greeting hug, "Thanks." I smiled letting go of him just as his cheeks were losing their blush. "You look good too." I complimented given him the once over I hadn't really seen Jason outside of grey sweats but tonight he looked _really _good in black jeans, a black shirt with a couple of button undone and a thin blue tie loosely done.

Caitlyn's sniggering ruined the moment.

I turned around to narrow my eyes at her making her giggle a little more as I grabbed my purse and closed the door behind us.

Shane's Prov

"So, where are we hitting first?" Nate asked enthusiastically as we got out of the cab and started walking down the boulevard.

"There." I said casually pointing to the yellow and black "14 Below" sign.

"Shane…" Nate started wearing his lecture face.

"I know." I interrupted him quickly. "I know Christian isn't the most reliable source but Jason was primping when I went to see him like he was getting ready for a date and he's been spending _a lot_ of time with her." I voiced the thoughts that had been plaguing me earlier.

"Shane…"

"I just need to see…one quick look then we can leave." I promised.

Nate with a groan gave in leading the way in and downstairs to the main area of the club.

Mitchie's Prov

14 Below was a pretty basic club a bar pushed up against one of the side walls, a big prominent stage at the front of the room and the rest of the space was covered in a wooden floor no tables or chairs so I guessed it was like a big dance floor or mosh pit depending on what band was playing.

It was packed from the minute we got in but Jason still managed to push through the crowd at the bar to get our drinks then pulled me a long through the crowd on the giant dance floor to get right up by the stage and that's where we stayed chatting, carrying on and laughing over the music until his friend's band came on.

"This is my friend's band." He smiled excitedly grabbing my drink and setting it down on the edge of the stage beside his own. "Let's dance." He smiled taken my hand – which actually felt nice.

Shane's Prov

I tried to study every face in the place but I was coming up empty and more and more people kept coming into the already packed space…maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Did you see them?" Nate asked sceptically.

"No." I admitted.

"Can we go now then and start enjoying our night?"

I nodded once following him through the crowd and up the stairs taken one last look at the sea of people as the stairs enabled a birds-eye view. It was by chance I seen Jason dancing intimately with a curly dark hair. My heart beat picked up and I froze on the spot my hands tightening around the banister Nate picked up on my change in mood quickly and followed my gaze.

"Breathe dude." He reminded me. "It might not be her."

I inhaled deeply and pried my hand off the banister clinging onto my sanity, he was right it might not be her Mitchie rarely wore her hair curly and from here that girl's hair seemed darker than Mitchie's of course that could've been a trick of the lights or lack of lights.

We kept our eyes on them hoping for the girl to turn around but while we were I couldn't help envyingly the couple as they danced the way he let his hands travel down her arms or let one hand linger on the bottom of her back and the way he tucked her hair behind her ears and she was being just as affectionate; although I was envying him with the stranger I began making up a different girl in my mind to keep myself sane and heart unbroken but if it was Mitchie with him I knew both those things were going out the window. When the band started playing softer music she seemed only too pleased to let her arms fold around his neck and pressed herself into him resting her head on his chest as they began to swaying around in little circles. I stood on my toes pushing myself up further using Nate's shoulder to get a proper look at her as they turned around I didn't know I was holding my breath until it came out in a huge gust.

**A/N: One more chapter to go! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Apologies for not updating yesterday things just kept me away for the computer but here it is the final chapter enjoy.**

Shane's Prov

In the blink of an eye disbelief turned to red hot anger, he was dancing like that with _my_ Mitchie! I stopped envying them the minute I seen her; what the hell was he doing with her, touching her like that….on a date with her. I mean he knew how I felt for her, I'd told _him_.

Before I knew it I was tearing through the crowd like a bull towards them Nate at my heels.

Mitchie's Prov

It was odd, I was actually enjoying this date…enjoying dating something I swore I was never doing after the first time Shane Grey screwed me over and the second time…maybe it wasn't dating I should have swore off…

"_You!_"

"Shane?" I said in disbelief turning around creating a gap between Jason and me quickly almost guiltily.

"You slimy S.O.B!" He hissed over my shoulder ignoring me.

"Shane." I scolded but he ignored me.

"Shane I…" Jason started.

"Don't." Shane fumed cutting him off angrily.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"I honestly can't believe you…" He continued ignoring me.

"Shane!" I growled loudly claiming his attention finally. "You can't just come here and interrupt my date it's not right." I fumed.

He looked hurt at the "d" word but then it was gone his anger not fading a bit.

"Did you even tell her?" He asked looking away from me to Jason.

Jason didn't say a word just looked away guiltily and that sparked something I had never seen before in Shane, he went white then sixty colours of red getting darker as they progressed then like a flash his fist shot out just missing me then retracted as Jason's face spun the other way. There was a flurry of activity around me as soon as Shane's hand was resting at his side again but I was so shocked I couldn't see in front of me or move, I was brought out of it though when someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me beside them. I pushed them away about to scold who it was but I held my tongue when I seen Nate hovering over me protectively as I watched the mess I'd just been in the middle of, from what I could tell a couple of drunk bystanders had decided to get in on what Shane had started then the bouncer's cut in two of them had their arms around Shane and Jason restraining them almost lifting both of them of the ground as they continued to kick and fling at each other.

"Why didn't you tell her? We're you afraid she wouldn't say "yes" to you if she knew?" Shane shouting angrily as both boys were lifted past Nate and I through the crowd to the closest fire exit to be thrown out.

I followed close behind with Nate hoping once the bouncer's put them down they wouldn't start again but they did the second they were put down they were running at each other like wild animals but I got between them first.

"You two need to grow up…NOW!" I commanded angrily putting my hand on both their chests to keep them apart. I gritted my teeth daring them with a look to disagree or ignore me before continuing, "Now since I'm guessing I'm the "she" and "her" in your little conversation I demand to know what's going on." I knew better than to assume this was all down to jealousy.

Shane smirked challengingly, "Do you wanna fill her in?"

"Mitchie, I'm really sorry I was going to tell you I swear…"

"Oh bullshit!" Shane interrupted. "You weren't going to tell her; I told you she meant the world to me and I wanted you to find out if she was ready to talk to me and you just went off and decided since she's on the rebound you had a shot. You two faced son of a…"

"Jason?" I asked looking at him to explain.

"Mitchie, I was going to tell you…"

He'd said it before but I hadn't realised that those words had been the start of my recent heartache, the realisation made my eyes water in sadness but I couldn't stop the sarcastic little laugh that came out under my breath; "I've been hearing those words _a lot_ recently." I managed to say without choking up as I stared accusingly at both of them. "What I don't get is why people don't just tell me these things right away."

"Mitchie…" Both of them started.

"Just don't talk to me…either of you." I spat upset and angry at both of them leaving and not looking back.

* * *

><p>The last week before winter break dragged all I wanted to do was go home and the moment I handed in my last assignment on Friday I was gone. I'd thought when I'd left high-school, I'd left behind the scheming and lying obviously due to recent events I was wrong. The only good thing about the whole mess was that afterwards I wasn't heartbroken for once I was just severely pissed but my temper cooled down gradually but flared up occasionally when I was around either one of them because of course both of them didn't do what I'd asked "not talk to me" and from the day after that disastrous night both of them stalked me to say how sorry they were blah blah blah…it had been easy to avoid one of them but two was proving harder.<p>

"Mitchie…"

"Just get lost Shane." I sighed exhaustedly closing the door in his face.

"Shane got you today huh?" Caitlyn asked coming out of the bathroom as I locked the door.

"Yep." I frowned before throwing myself face first onto my bed. "I think…" I started pushing myself up so she could hear me. "…I'm going to ask my lecturer if I can give in my assignment on Thursday so I can go home Thursday night."

She opened her mouth to say something then shut it and changed what she was going to say, "Do you think you'll have it done by then?"

"Yeah." I answered confidently at first. "I mean I should if I do an all nighter on it tonight then tomorrow day should finish it off."

"You shouldn't rush yourself you should take your time at it." Caitlyn advised. "Especially if it's just so you can get outta here faster and away from your idiotic admirers."

I half smiled as she insulted them, "I _need_ to get away from this and I really don't have much else to do on this paper plus you're leaving Thursday night I don't wanna be staying here without you." I joked at the end.

"True, I wouldn't wanna be here without me either." She giggled.

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes as I spotted Jason lingering through the window of the exit as my class came to an end, unlucky for him I had to stay behind fingers crossed when I didn't come out with the crowd he'd just leave.<p>

I trailed behind the crowd down the steps but I didn't follow them out; "Professor?" I asked coming to a stop in front of his desk as he packed up.

He looked up for a moment before continuing to pack up, "What can I do for you, Miss Torres?"

"It's about the assignment due in tomorrow." I started.

"I don't grant extensions." He interrupted.

"I'm not asking for one." I answered quickly. "I want to hand mine in today." I corrected him pulling it out of my bag.

"Oh." He looked up surprised.

"Yeah, is that o.k.?" I asked handing it to him.

"Absolutely." He smiled taken it out of my hand and putting it in his briefcase. "Enjoy your Winter break."

"Thanks." I smiled walking towards the exit but Jason was still lingering making me turn back and the professor look up. "I'm just going to go out this way." I smiled heading for the other door.

The other door opened onto the same corridor but it opened up closer to the corner and if I rushed fast enough and he was still staring in the other doors window I'd make it around the corner without him spying me. I opened the door slowly and peeped around it but he caught me.

"Mitchie!" He called after me.

I tried to ignore him and speed walked to the corner and when he could see me I'd run.

"Mitchie!" He called again closer before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I ground my teeth together as I turned around, "What?" I snapped.

"I just wanted to apologise…"

"I heard you the first thousand times." I frowned.

"I know you heard I just wish you'd forgive me already."

The way he said it was as if I was holding a grudge without a valid reason and that made my blood boil, "Well tough." I spat angrily at him turning on my heel. "Thank gawd I'm going home tonight!" I growled walking away.

* * *

><p><span>Shane's Prov<span>

"So, is that the last of it?" I asked leaning against his car.

"Yep." Nate smiled throwing his last back pack into his back seat.

"Caitlyn taken her own car?"

He nodded, "We're gonna follow each other home."

"So Mitchie will be on her own tonight." I said casually.

Nate raised his eyebrow and made a face he thought I should give her more time but that's all I had given her since our first fight.

"Shane…" He started before shrugging in defeat. "I suppose you gotta do what you gotta do." He smiled.

I smiled happily I didn't want to fight with him just before he left, "Thanks."

"Well I'm gonna get going." He smiled gesturing to the car. "Have a good Winter break."

"You too and drive safe." I smiled fist bumping him.

Mitchie's Prov

"Last bag." Caitlyn half smiled before she jutted out her bottom lip sadly. "I'm gonna miss you." She pouted grabbing me into a huge hug making me drop my last bag.

"I'll miss you too." I smiled hugging her back. "But I promise I'll call you." I smiled letting go of her.

"You better." She laughed getting into her car.

"I will, plus it's only a few weeks then we'll be back here annoying each other." I laughed closing her door for her just as Nate rolled up behind her. "Drive safe." I smiled waving at both of them as they drove off.

I waited till they were both out of sight before I bent down to grab my bag but another hand beat me to it. I looked up gratefully but I felt my mood shift when I seen Jason holding my bag out to me.

"You know stalking is illegal in all fifty states." I said irritated taken it off him. "Here to demand that I accept your apology again?" I asked walking to my car.

"No." He answered quickly moving in front of me so I couldn't open the driver's door. "I came to apologise."

I sighed exhaustedly, "I know you're sorry about lying you've told me almost a million times."

"Not about that." He corrected. "About how I went on earlier today you've every right to hate me right now and I know that, I know another guy lying to you was the last thing you needed and I regret my decision to do that but I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to show you how I felt about you because I was pretty sure all my chances would've came to an abrupt halt if you started talking to…"

It was harder to stay mad at him when he explained everything like that and I was fed up with being mad at so many people so I hugged him tightly catching him off guard

"You're forgiven." I smiled letting go of him. "But don't be expecting too many calls over Winter break; I still need a little time."

He nodded understandingly moving so I could get in the car, "Drive safe." He smiled closing the door for me.

Shane's Prov

I was stuck to the spot as I watched her hug him annoyed and hurt as they exchanged a few words then she was gone.

* * *

><p>I drove myself insane replaying that scene over and over in my head in my room after I unstuck myself from the side of her building and as I packed and left for home the next day. Was she with him now? Why did she forgive him so easy? What did that mean for us? I felt like I was being stabbed in the stomach the whole way home I couldn't help thinking up different scenarios all with Jason and Mitchie being a couple, how would I cope seeing them around campus, seeing them out together…suddenly questions about whether or not she would even speak to me or tell me about them jumped into my head causing me more pain and restlessness as I drove.<p>

I pulled into the cul-de-sac like I'd been doing it all my life it felt right being back in this neighbourhood even if it wasn't the same house and like it was a reflex action as I pulled up by the kerb outside my house I checked to see if Mitchie's car was in her driveway, it was. I stayed staring at her car for a while –like a stalker- debating on what to do I could simply go into my new house and unpack and try to not d'well on what I seen last night or go stomping over and demand answers but I wasn't sure if I really deserved answers after all we weren't exactly speaking but then again if she forgave him why not me too?

I slid out of my car and took a step towards her house, I deserved to be forgiven too, I thought pig-headedly until I got another step away from my car then I wised up what I lied about was way worse than what Jason lied about I thought turning on my heel and closing my car door.

Mitchie's door opened as I walked up my drive I couldn't stop myself from taken a peek over my shoulder it was her and I couldn't stop myself from turning right around to see her properly. She looked like she was just out of bed but she was still beautiful even with her hair thrown up into a ponytail and in a sweatshirt that was far too big for her put on over her PJ's. She didn't seem to see me passed the moving van in my drive as she took one mouthful of whatever was in her mug before she set it down on her porch fence before walking down her steps and around the side of her house into the backyard.

The restlessness returned I really needed to talk to her and this was a perfect opportunity because she was alone but the hurt and fear soon followed and stuck me to the ground was I going to be able to hear she choose Jason? But the fact that I needed to know out shone that fear and it would be good if we finally spoke to each other that was something I could take away from it even if I did get my heart broken.

I had to know what was going on and I really needed her to talk to me it had been too long, so I practically ran into her backyard after her.

"What took you so long?" A voice giggled as I turned the corner making me stop sharply.

I didn't know how to reply when I seen her smiling at me for the first time in weeks I was scared to say anything in case I ruined it.

Her smile faltered a little at my silence, "Its o.k. Shane I'm not going to bite…today." She joked pushing herself off the side of her house where she was leaning and opening the gate to her backyard. "C'mon." She smiled gesturing with her head into the backyard.

Mitchie's Prov

"I don't understand…" He started hesitantly as he followed me across the foliage covered grass to the swing. "I mean I didn't expect this reception…" He tried again making me laugh.

"Well, I think it was time for us to talk I mean didn't you get the hint when I came out my _front_ door to get into my _back_yard." I laughed.

"So, you want to talk to me?" He asked nervously.

I nodded once, "It came to me last night; I'm just too tired of being mad." I explained sitting down on the swing facing him and started using my heels to swing myself a little. "If I stay mad at you I'll never be able to understand and move passed it so…" I finished waiting expectantly.

He was silent as he walked around behind me and pushed me gently like we were kids again, "I…I dunno where to begin." He started.

"Just start from why I was chosen for your little task?" I couldn't help the bitter edge to my question.

"Because you hit me the first day at school, Christian heard about it and he didn't want me in the fraternity so he thought it would be impossible to get a date with a girl that obviously didn't like me."

"So I'm partly to blame." I frowned a little.

"No." He shot quickly making me smile a little. "It's my fault for letting it get so out of hand and for actually considering asking you to lie for me just so I could get in was wrong and I should have just put a stop to it when he added I had to sleep with you. And I know I've said it a million times before but I'm so sorry and I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"And was the reason you wanted to date again just because of initiation task?" I asked quietly.

"Does it really matter now?" His question had a defensive edge to it that I didn't understand.

"It's always mattered." I frowned digging my heels in to stop him pushing the swing and turning to face him.

"What about Jason?" He shot.

"What about him?" I frowned, how did his apology suddenly become an argument.

"I saw you two last night, hugging by your car before you left."

"Oh no, I was hugging him let's shoot up a flare and call the police." I mocked sarcastically making him pull a face. "I also hugged Caitlyn goodbye if you wanna make a big deal outta that too. It was nothing." I stated slowly seriously.

"So, you guys aren't…like…together?" He mumbled looking at the ground.

"No."

I wasn't blind and even though he was trying to stare casually at the ground I seen the smile that lit up his face and it made my heart flutter but I nipped that in the bud quickly.

"So does that mean maybe we could try again?" He asked looking up at me.

I'd let myself walk into this one but my question was one I needed an answer to after all it had hurt me most of all to think that stupid little dare was the only reason Shane wanted to date me…so I guess his question deserved an answer too. I turned around on the swing looking away from him this wasn't something I wanted to do, I didn't like hurting Shane my first instinct was always to protect him no matter what but I couldn't do that today.

"I don't think so." I answered softly.

"But you just said 'it always mattered' I thought…"

He was upset I heard it in his voice the way it cracked and I so badly wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear but it would be unfair to both of us, "It's just too soon after…and I think it would be good for us to just be friends."

"Friends?" If he hadn't been upset the word would have come out as a sneer.

"Like we were before you moved." I explained. "Recent events in mind I need a friend someone I can trust more than…" I avoided the word 'boyfriend'. "…anything else right now."

He was silent for what seemed ages and I couldn't stop myself from peeking over my shoulder at him I couldn't see his face so I couldn't read him, "Friends?" I offered when I couldn't take the silence any longer turning back around so he could answer me without seeming pressured.

I heard him breathe in deeply and then sigh, "Bestest friends." He promised pulling the end of my pony tail.

**A/N: Not what some of you expected huh? lol Thanks again for adding this to your alerts and favourites and for adding me to your alerts and favourites appreciate that a lot. Big thank you to for all the reviews too love getting them! x**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I've posted a sequel to 'Second Chances' it's called 'Choices' x


End file.
